


Oh My Delinquent

by colourizeme



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, High School, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourizeme/pseuds/colourizeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin is your average student in high school. She stays out of trouble and minds her own business. All she ever wanted was to get through high school unnoticed and get on with her life. At the beginning of senior year, she is chosen to become the class president due to her outstanding grades. Although she doesn't want to, she is forced into a whole new lifestyle which involves having to take part in school activities, bonding with her classmates, and tame the trouble-maker in her class, Kim Hanbin. As the year goes by, she slowly finds herself getting involved in situations she's never had to face before. Will Jin be able to survive her last year of high school in one piece?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

 

 

This is one of my first works in making fanfics! If you choose to read it, I hope you enjoy! :)


	2. The Beginning of the End

I like to think of myself as average girl. I mean... I’m not ugly but I don’t think I’m all that good-looking either. My daily life consists of me going to school then and coming home and locking myself up in my room while I fawn over fictional characters in dramas for the rest of the day. You can pretty much call me an introvert. I live alone with my aunt since my parents are living overseas.  The thing is, she’s barely ever home anyways, so who do I have to converse with anyway?

 

Ever since the day I was pushed out of my mother’s womb, my goal was to just lay low and go through life without any problems. So far, that’s been working out great for me. I get good grades in school and I don’t cause any problems which makes everybody happy. I don’t have the most outgoing personality, but that’s because I just choose not to. I like to mind my own business because associating myself with others will just cause awkward situations in the long run. Well… except when it comes to Nara. She’s been my ‘Day 1’ since we were in diapers. If anything, she’s more like my sister than my friend. She’s probably the only person who really understands me.

 

There’s not much to understand anyway. I just really, really, really find people annoying. But is that so wrong? Because of my hatred for people, I’ve never experienced what everybody seems to call ‘LOVE.’ To be honest, it’s not like I don’t want to experience it. It’s just that I’ve never really put in the effort to find it. I feel like it’s just a big waste of time, especially at my age. I’ve seen it happen countless of times. Sure, it probably starts out great at first. You finally get together with the person you’ve been crushing on for so long, but then it just leads to heartbreak and pain. Let’s not forget crying. God, I hate when people cry. All it does is ruin your perfectly well done makeup and makes your face swell up like a balloon.

 

Does watching romantic dramas all the time make me a hypocrite? I don’t think so. Although I may fawn over fictional characters, it’s all just for my entertainment. I never wished to sleep with them or have their babies. That’s just ridiculous.

 

Senior year is going to start in a few days. God bless, my final year of high school. I don’t really mind the work, it’s mostly just having to wake up everyday at 6:00 AM. I’m not really a morning person, but let’s be honest; who really is? Yeah, exactly. Just like before, I plan on getting through this year without any problems. It should be easy considering I’m probably invisible to most people. Hell, I don’t even think anybody at school knows I exist. And guess what? I’m more than fine with that!

 

  *******

 

A loud buzzing started to strain my ears. I turned over to pick up my phone next to my pillow. Holy shit, the screen is always so bright when I wake up. I always forget to turn down the brightness before I fall asleep. I swiped away the alarm clock and sighed. I hate this. I didn’t do anything productive all summer and now it’s already the first day of school. I stared out the window, trying to take in the fact that it was still dark outside. I really hate this. I kicked my blanket into the air before deciding to get on with my life. After getting ready, I quickly ran down the stairs to find my aunt in the kitchen sipping on her daily morning coffee.

“Wow, you’re actually up early for once.” she taunted with a smile. It’s true. Although I set an alarm for 6:00 AM everyday, I always end up going back to sleep for another 30 minutes. There’s only rare occasions where I’d actually get up from my bed after turning off my alarm.

 

“Well duh, I can’t be late on the first day of school.” I replied while putting on my shoes. My jacket pocket began to buzz. I took out my phone and swiped it with my finger.

 

“Hurry up! I’m outside! We have to get there before it gets packed!”

 

“Okay, okay! Calm down. I’m coming out now bye.” I quickly hung up and stuffed my phone back in my pocket. “Bye Imo! I’m off to school. Nara’s waiting for me outside.” I shouted out as I began to walk out the front door. She waved bye to me and I was off.

 

“Let’s go, let’s go!” Nara kept swinging her hand gesturing me to hurry up. I don’t understand why she’s rushing me. It’s not like this is anything new. I hate being rushed. I opened the front gate and she quickly clinged onto my arm and started leading the way. And by leading the way, I mean she forcefully pulled me along side her.

 

“Can you relax, you know I’m not a morning person.” I said as I tried to fight her un-human strength. She rolled her eyes at me and laughed. After walking for about ten minutes, our destination was finally in view.

 

“Look there’s no people there yet!” Nara squealed as she began to run off without me. I can’t believe she dragged me around this early in the morning just for this. I looked up at the building in front of me.

 

‘Starbucks’

 

I proceeded into the cafe and looked for a table to sit at while Nara ordered our drinks. The cafe was pretty empty at the moment so I went to sit at the table near the window. You know, the ones where everybody who walks by can see you and stare at you while you drink your coffee. When we were freshmen, we would walk to Starbucks early every morning just because it seemed like the ‘cool’ thing to do. Of course, until we realized that all our money went missing after a few weeks since it’s so overpriced. Now we only come once in awhile. It always gets busy about 20 minutes before school started because it’s only a 5 minute walk from school. I’m not actually a coffee lover. To be honest, I think it's gross. it doesn’t even wake me up. If anything, it probably makes me feel even more tired. Nara on the other hand is a coffee addict. I don’t know what it is but that girl really loves caffeine. And I’m pretty sure that’s a bad thing. After a few minutes, she came to the table with our drinks and sat down. The only thing I ever drink from here is the Strawberry Acai refresher. It’s fruity and not bitter like everything else. I really hate bitter tasting things. I’m more of a sweets lover. Nara always gets an Iced Americano which is basically just espresso shots and ice water. Why? I ask her that all the time. How can people drink espresso shots, nevermind coffee. Just thinking about it makes me want to gag. If I could compare it to something, it would be like liquified garbage.

 

“How can you drink that garbage?” I asked her while taking a sip of my sweet and savory drink.

 

“You get used to it.” she replied while looking out the window.

 

“Hmm… I don’t think I would ever want to get used to the taste of eating out of the garbage.” I mumbled. Sorry, not sorry.

 

“Shut up.” she interjected letting out a chuckle. We both looked out the window in silence, staring at strangers who walk passed the window. No, we weren’t trying to be creepy. It’s just something we do. It’s a comfortable kind of silence we always have.

 

“Hey, what class are you in this year?” Nara asked suddenly.

 

“3A.” I replied taking another sip of my drink.

 

“3A?” she replied questioningly. “Isn’t that the same class as Kim Hanbin?”

 

“Who?” I asked. I actually had no idea who she was talking about. I literally know nothing about students within our school. Nara is the one who always keeps me up to date with everything that happens, not like I really care.

 

“You seriously don’t know who he is?” she seemed surprised. I nodded my head. “Well… all I can tell you is have fun.”

 

she lightly tapped the top of my hands with an evil grin on her face. She always does this to me. Instead of actually telling me, she always makes me experience something myself. Despite her very vague warning, It’s not like I was affected in anyway. I just plan on sitting alone in my own little sanctuary and getting on through the day with no human interaction whatsoever except for with the teacher. I took out my phone and looked at the time. “Mmm!” I mumbled out with my mouthful. I quickly swallowed down the drink in my mouth. “We gotta go, the bell is going to ring soon.” I told Nara. We both grabbed our things and quickly dashed out the door to head to school.

 

  *******

 

I walked into my homeroom. There were only a few students here at the moment. Well this is great. A nice empty pretty desk all the way at the back of the classroom was shining brightly and calling out my name. And who was I to refuse the desk that was practically begging me to place myself on it. As I walked over and sat down comfortably getting ready to start the day, students began to come in one by one filling in the empty seats. Oddly, the class went from having small discussions with each other to dead quiet as soon as two guys entered the classroom. They were holding their bags over their shoulder laughing together. They looked around and made their way to the back of the classroom… of course, taking the seat next to me. I looked around at all the students in the class as they all looked at each other with fear. Uh… was there something I was missing? I turned my head to look at the guy sitting in the desk next to me. His hair was slicked up with his hands in his pocket. I’m not gonna lie, he did look kind of intimidating. Something along the lines of having resting bitch face I guess you can say. He continued talking to who it seemed to be his friend. His friend on the other hand looked like his eyelids were going to rip from laughing. I’m not being trying to be racist (Hello, I’m asian too.) but his eyes basically disappear whenever he laughs or smiles. Well, as long as they’re not bothering me it’s none of my business. I turned my head back and faced the front as the homeroom teacher walked into the classroom.

 

“Hello class, how is everybody today?” he asked enthusiastically. The class barely replied with “eh…” and “good...” and anything else you could think of that means ‘I don’t want to be here’. I mean what did he expect? I’m pretty sure that the teacher himself doesn’t want to be here either. We would all rather be sleeping in our cozy warm beds instead of being in this prison we call school. “Well anyways, my name is Park seonsaengnim and I am going to be your homeroom teacher for this year.” “First things first, let’s take attendance shall we?” He began to go down the list of students calling out their names one by one. “Kim Hanbin?” he called out.

 

“Here.” a very unenthusiastic voice replied. The voice came from the direction next to me. I turned my head to see the boy next to me with his hand slightly raised. That's Kim Hanbin? That’s the guy Nara was talking about? I don’t understand what the big deal is. He doesn’t seem like a bad guy… he looks normal?

 

“Soo Jin?” I faced front and raised my hand.

 

“Here.”

 

“Wow, it looks like everybody is present today. I hope this will happen everyday till the last day of school.” he said playfully. “Alright… so now we have to pick a class president!” he announced with excitement. Okay maybe I was wrong, maybe the teacher actually does want to be here. What a sad life. “Do I have any volunteers?” he clasped his hands together and looked around the room. Almost every student in the classroom lowered their head down and avoided making eye contact with him. “Really guys, nobody wants to volunteer? If not I’m going to have to pick someone.” He was disappointed. Poor teach, you got stuck with the wrong class. He pulled out his list of students names. “Let’s see. I’ll look at your grades from last year and decide who’s best fit to be the class president.”

 

By this time, I started to space out and stare out the window. It was actually a really nice day out. The sun was shining but it wasn’t too bright to burn anyone’s skin. Suddenly I felt someone tap on my arm. I suddenly broke out of my daze and turned to look. Hanbin was looking at me. What does he want…?  He pointed towards the teacher upfront.

 

“Soo Jin!” the teacher called out sternly. “H-huh?” I let out awkwardly. Did I do something wrong? “I decided to pick you to be our class president this year.” he said with a smile on his face. Wait…..... WHAT?! What the hell just happened? My eyes suddenly widened on their own and I felt my heart drop. I slowly picked up my finger and pointed at myself.

 

“M-me?” I asked awkwardly again. The teacher happily nodded his head up and down. I let out a small chuckle of disbelief. “Seonsaengnim… I think you have the wrong person.” I tried to defend myself. I’m so confused. Why me out of all the people in this classroom? Are you telling me that nobody else in this class got a freaking A as a grade last year?

 

“No I didn’t.” he said confidently. “You had outstanding grades last year so I believe that you would make a great class president by setting a great example for your peers.” At that point, I heard the two boys next to me chuckle under their breath. “So class, please give a round of applause to our new class president, Jin!” All the students turned their heads and straight at me giving a very uninspiring applause. Their eyes were literally piercing through my soul. Can everybody stop staring at me?! I wanted to die at this very moment. My plan to lay low and go unnoticed just went to total shit. Oh. My. God. “So please see me after class Jin.” I quietly nodded in agreement and planted my head right onto my desk. Why is the lord punishing me? Why?!

 

  *******

 

The bell rang as class ended. I felt dizzy. I still have no idea what happened and how my life turned upside down in the matter of seconds. I stood up from my chair to walk up to the front. Before I knew it, my foot got stuck behind one of the legs of the desk, making me trip sideways. I reached out as my hands landed on someone’s shoulders. I let out a small yelp. Jesus, my heart dropped at that moment. I thought I was gonna fracture something. Good thing somebody was there to break my fall. I looked up to see Hanbin’s face staring right at me with a puzzled look. Actually, it looked like he was more along the lines of irritated. Oh god, what did I just do… He looked down at my hands that were resting on top of his shoulder. I quickly took them off and stood up straight. I let out a small laugh of embarrassment. “S-sorry.” I stuttered. Why did I stutter?! This is so embarrassing. I should just jump out the window instead, that sounds like a great idea!

  
“Watch where you’re going ‘Prez’.” he said with an agitated tone. Yep, I was right. He was definitely pissed off that I touched him. I violated him against his free will. I was probably heavy too. I would be mad at me too. What a great way to leave a first impression on someone. I just forced a pressed smile on my face and apologized once again. He and his friend got up from their desks and walked out the class. It's not like I have cooties or anything... jeez. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I walked up to ssem and he handed me a few pieces of paper.

 

“So as the class president, these are the responsibilities. You must help take part in school activities and events, as well as communicating with your fellow classmates. If any of them are having trouble with their studies, I want you to offer to help them. You also have to help keep them out of trouble. Our goal is to make sure that everybody passes and graduates after this year with no problems!”

 

So basically, I got picked to become a tutor who is forced to take part in extracurricular activities and babysit all these kids in the class. Great. Just great. I gave ssem a pressed smile and nodded my head.

Kill me.

* * *

 

**A/N: Yay!! Chapter 1 is finished. Sorry if it was boring, this was just an introduction to the story. I promise it'll get better in the future. Thanks for reading and stay tuned! Also sorry if the writing is awkward... It's my first time writing in first person lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Nara why... What did I do to deserve this?" I whined as I banged my head against the lunch table. I didn't deserve this. I don't deserve this. Well technically I do deserve this because I'm so smart and get good grades but I never asked for this and I don't  _want_  this. Ugh I have a headache. "You've really done it this time." she taunted me while biting into her sandwich. "It's not funny! This is literally my worst nightmare." I banged my head into the table again. "Ow.." Okay, that kinda hurt. "Can you stop, your forehead is turning red." She nagged as she rubbed my forehead. "Maybe it's not as bad as you think. You haven't even seen what it's like yet." she said as took another bite out of her sandwich. But here's the thing. _I DON'T WANT TO_. I don't want to have to communicate with my 'fellow peers'. One of them already hates me aka Hanbin. Oh that's right. "So who is Kim Hanbin?" I asked her. "He sits next to me in class." She nearly choked on her food when I told her that. She downed her bottle of water to recover from her swallowing unprocessed food.

"Whatever you do, try not to get too involved with him. Ignore him and only associate with him when you absolutely have to." she warned me. Whoa, aren't you being a little over-dramatic here Nara? You're starting to scare me. Is he like some undercover murderer or child molester? It can't be that bad. "Why? Is there something I should know about him?" Again. Not like I really care but since Nara decides to make this sound like a big deal, I can't help but let her finish the story. "He may seem harmless at first but he's big trouble." she said ominously. "Big trouble? How?"  
"He's the type of guy who always starts or gets involved in problems. Last year, he got into 9 fights with some kids from another school. He also has the reputation of being an asshole but that's just rumors. The fights though are facts." Great. Just great. I managed to make the guy who loves to fist fight with other people hate me on our first meeting. This is not how I imagined my first day of school would turn out. "His friend is bad news too. I think his name is Bobby. The one with the really chinky eyes. They're always glued together." Great. Just great. I managed to make the guy who loves fist fighting with other people AND his friend hate me. This is so stressful. This is too much to take in on the first day of school. "Aren't you hungry? You didn't eat anything yet." Nara asked while going back to her sandwich. "No. Just leave me to die in peace." I replied, banging my head into the lunch table once again.

*******

It was 5:19 PM. Like always, I was home alone. I was stressed, hungry, and home alone. And of course, the fridge is empty because Imo never has time to go food shopping anymore. I guess I'll just run to the convenience store nearby. I threw on a pair of gray jogger sweatpants, a plain gray hoodie and headed out the door. I walked to the convenience store which is about five minutes away from my house. It was still broad daylight out surprisingly. It's already September so it should start getting darker earlier on in the day. Not looking forward to it. Just so you know, this is me just trying to distract myself from the fact that I became class president and managed to make people already hate me. I honestly want to cry and rewind back to the time where everything went wrong. Did I commit a sin I was unaware of? Ugh I don't know. This is beginning to hurt my head again. After talking to myself, before I knew it, I arrived in front of the store. I began to look around for something sweet. It wasn't long before I laid my eyes upon the greatest thing to ever exist. Yes boys and girls, the store had _'c_ _hococones'_  back in stock. Just by looking at it's perfection, I can hear the angels singing. I grabbed myself a box and held it as if it were own loving child. Oh what the hell, let's grab one more. Grabbing another box of chococones, I went to bring them to the checkout register.

I walked along back home as the white plastic bag hanging around my wrist lightly tapped the side of my thigh. I was suddenly interrupted out of my typical daze by a high pitched barking noise coming from behind me. I turned around to find a small pug wagging it's tail looking straight up at me.  
"Hey there little guy, what's wrong? Are you lost?" I crouched down and gently reached out my hand out to pet him. Please don't bite me. He replied by wagging his tail even faster. He had a collar on him so I'm assuming he has an owner. 'Obang' it said. "Did you run away or something Obang?" Atleast I'm assuming that's his name. I had to admit, this dog was really cute. It was round and plump with stubby little legs. Kind of reminds me of myself 6 years ago. I looked around to see if anybody was nearby. I gently picked up Obang, cradling him in my arms. "Come on, let's go walk around and see if anyone is looking for you." I turned around and began walking in the opposite direction from my house. After about 2 minutes, I heard a voice calling out from the distance.

"OBANG!!" His ears immediately shot up and he started to fiddle around in my arms. The voice started to get closer and closer. "He's over here!" I shouted out back at the voice. After a brief moment of silence, the voice called out again. "WHERE?" "Over here!" I called out again. Am I playing marco polo or something? I began to walk closer towards where the voice was calling out. I turned the corner of a building and almost ran into someone.

"Obang! There you are!" He exclaimed with relief. I looked up at the person's face. A boy who looked to be around my age stood in front of me. He had orange/brownish hair with small eyes, narrow eyes. He had a small beauty mark right beneath one of his eyes. He was panting as if he had been running a marathon. "I'm guessing this is your dog..." I said as I held out the small pug who was cradled within my arms. "Yes, thank you so much! I turned around for one second and he ran off somewhere, I thought something bad happened to him." He gently grabbed the small dog out of my arms and into his own. "No problem. He randomly walked up to me from behind so I was a little confused." I replied with a smile. Suddenly, two boys ran up from behind him.

"Did you find him?!" One of them asked worriedly. His voice sounded so familiar. To my surprised, I looked up to see Hanbin and his friend Bobby standing behind the boy in front of me. Oh. My. God. What the hell are they doing here? Do they know him?! I started to panic. I should leave before they notice me, what if they try to punch me?! "Alright well, It's time for me to go. I'm glad you found your dog!" I smiled at the boy and turned around.

"Prez? Is that you?" Bobby called out. My body froze immediately. Shit... I've been caught. I put on a pressed smile and turned around. I awkwardly waved at him. "Hah, it is her." he confirmed nudging Hanbin with his elbow. Hanbin just looked at me with his typical resting bitch face while still trying to catch his breath. He was wearing a white snapback with a long red checkered-plaid shirt. I guess these guys were running around town looking for their dog. "You guys know her?" The boy asked them. "Yeah, she's our class president." Bobby replied. The boy's face suddenly glowed up from excitement. "Really?!" He handed the dog over to Hanbin and quickly reached out his hand. "I'm Kim Jinhwan. It's nice to meet you!" He said happily. I reached out my hand to his and shook it lightly. "I'm Hanbin's older cousin. Please look after these two in the future." He had a huge smile on his face like a little boy. It's hard to believe this is the cousin of a boy who likes to get into fist fights with other people. But hey, who am I to judge? I just replied with a small chuckle and nodded my head.

  
"Hyung, stop it." Hanbin interjected. He looked annoyed. Jinhwan turned around and smacked Hanbin in the arm.

  
"Ow, what the hell was that for?!"

  
"Stop being so rude. She's the one who found Obang safe and sound. If it wasn't for her, he'd probably have been ran over by a car or caught by animal control by now. Say thank you."

You don't need to thank me.  _Really_. I feel uncomfortable at the moment already as it is. He looked away from my eyes and mumbled softly underneath his breath.

"Thanks, Prez." That was probably the most pathetic thanks I've ever received... but whatever, as long as I can remove myself from this awkward position. The sun was already starting to set and it was slowly becoming darker. I should head home soon. "Thanks, Prez!" Bobby said cheerfully putting his fist out towards me. I actually flinched because I thought he was going to punch me. Can you blame me? The guy probably loves fist fighting as much as his best friend does. I nervously lifted up my hand turning it into a fist and lightly tapped it against his.

"No problem." I smiled nervously again and began to walk in the opposite direction. Out of all the people to run into, it just HAD to be them. Out of all the people to be related to... it just HAD to be them. God, that was so embarrassing. They even saw me in sweats, not even casual clothing. UGHHHH! Can my day get any worse??? I can't believe I freaking FLINCHED when Bobby put out his fist. I hope they didn't notice. The rest of the walk home, I reflected heavily upon my actions today and how I pathetic I am as a person.

*******

I sat down at my already tainted private sanctuary of a desk to begin Day 2 of my senior year. Yay! Hanbin and Bobby walked in and took their seats next to me. Please don't notice me. Please don't notice me. Please don't notice me. Please don't  _say_   _ANYTHING_ to me. Please. Please. Please. "Hi Prez!" Bobby called out to me. He looked at me with his weird eye smile while waving. Why Bobby? Why you gotta do this to me? Why are you even trying to talk to me?! I gave him a pressed smile and nodded my head slightly. Hanbin glanced over at me for a second and looked back to the front. I guess he still doesn't have a good impression of me. I sighed and rested my head on my desk. The door opened and Park seonsaengnim walked in. "Ahem..." He cleared his throat and glared at me. I was confused. Why is he staring at me? I pointed at myself trying to clarify what he wanted. "Uh...Was I supposed to do something?" I asked. "You're supposed to lead the class and greet the teacher when they arrive." he replied. "Ohhhh..." I said awkwardly. "Right..." I slowly stood up from my desk. "Uh.. Err.. Ehm... " was all that escaped from my mouth. I hate this. Why do I have to tell these kids when to stand and when to greet the teacher? It's not like they don't know how to talk. This is so stupid. "All rise?" I heard some students laugh under their breath as everyone began to stand up from their seats. I looked around for a minute to see Ssem still not satisfied. "Oh right." I blurted out. "Bow." God damnit. I literally just embarrassed myself in front of the whole class. Again, why the hell do I have to be the class president?! Everyone remained standing there awkwardly. Really... do I really have to tell them when to sit too?! "Sit." I said sternly as I slowly started to take my sit along with everybody else. This is going to take some time getting used to."Good." ssem replied with a tone of approval. "Now let's get the day started shall we?"

 

*******

 

The lunch bell rang. I stood at my locker while hiding my head inside. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!!! I've never felt so small in my life. Sigh... whatever. The day is almost over anyway. I should ask Nara to come over to watch some dramas after school. Hopefully it'll take my mind off of today. I began to load my books into my locker until I felt a hard bump into my left shoulder. A few students were running down the hall. What's their problem? I shook my head and went back to loading the rest of my books. Suddenly a female student appeared next to me. "Class President!!!!!" She called out panting. Oh, I think she's in my class. What the hell does she want?! "Can I help you?" I asked nicely. "There's a fight going on with someone from our class!" she exclaimed while still trying to catch her breath. Okay... and this concerns me why? What does this bitch expect me to do if there's a fight?? Okay, sorry she's not a bitch I'm just annoyed that people keep TALKING to me today. "Come quick!" she grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the hall. "Wai----" was all I could say before I was pulled away against my will. Haven't these people ever heard of a teacher?? They're coming to another student, expecting them to break up a fight. A crowd of students forming a circle came into view as we arrived at the school courtyard. "Wait a minute!" I pulled the girl's grip off my wrist. "What am I supposed to do about this? Shouldn't we just call a teacher?!" I tried to reason. "There's no time! They're all on their lunch break!" Of course they are... I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Again, she grabbed my wrist and dragged me along, breaking through the crowd of students. In the middle of the crowd was Hanbin, Bobby and another student I was unfamiliar with having an over dramatic stand off. Like it was literally how people stand across from each other in the dramas. Jesus christ, it's only the 2nd day of school and he's already getting into a fight. It's like these people have no self control or conscious.

 _"My money is on Namjoon! He's going to beat the shit out of Hanbin again!"_  
"KIM NAMJOON BEAT HIS ASS!!"  
"Hell no! Hanbin is going to win!"  
"HANBIN OPPA FIGHTING!!~"

"F*CK HIM UP BRO!!!" Bobby yelled out cupping his hands to his mouth.  
Voices of students were crawling in and out of ears from all around. Still... I don't know what I'm expected to do... Maybe I should just watch them beat each other to a pulp. Wouldn't that be fun? That way they'll both be out of school from injuries and won't cause any problems for a while. Actually, let me not be a selfish bitch right now.

"I told you to f*ck off Namjoon and stop bothering me!" Hanbin yelled out furiously.

"Stop being a little pussy. All I did was push you out of my way. You  _were_  standing in my way." he replied coolly.  
Are they really about to fight over this...am I really in high school right now or did I accidently walk to my old middle school. "Oh yeah?" Hanbin replied walking up to Namjoon and shoving him violently to the ground. "How do you like that?" He said with a smirk on his face. Namjoon immediately got up and shoved Hanbin back. "Now you've done it you little prick." This is starting to get a little heated. Maybe I should do something now. Damn it, I hope I don't regret this.

"Guys, calm down." I said while walking closer to them. "You guys are acting stupid right now. The teachers are going to come any moment." I put both of my arms out while slowly walking closer towards them. They were so ignoring me. Well, time to try again. "Kim Hanbin, I am your class president. You need to listen to me." They still ignored me and quickly grabbed onto each other. Looks like this is getting serious. I immediately ran up to them using my arms trying to break them up. "STOP IT!" I yelled out a little more confidently. "Stay out of it, Prez!" Hanbin shouted angrily after breaking them apart.

I was now standing in the middle of them. I was standing in the middle of two angry boys ready to pounce on each other. This was so not a good idea. I felt like one of those people who carry those rags to tame bulls. They both ran up to each other again but now with ME squished caught in the middle. Now I was starting to get mad. "You little SHITHEADS!" I yelled out loud as I shoved Namjoon off of me with all my strength since he was in the direction I was facing. I guess that probably wasn't the best idea because it made him even more angry. "Who the f*ck are you?! Get the f*ck out of the way!" He yelled out and violently shoved me away onto the ground. I let out a small yelp and landed on the hard cement, scraping my palms and my right knee. God that really f*cking hurt. I lifted up my hands to see blood starting to ooze out along with dirt. Well this is just awesome! It began to sting really bad as I scrunched my face in pain. "Prez!!" Bobby shouted loud and ran up to me. He kneeled down. "Are you okay?!" Just then, a whistle suddenly blew as the gym teacher came out to see what was going on. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" he yelled out angrily as the students started to scatter back into the building. Damn teach, can you lower your voice? I already have a headache as it is. "We'll finish this later." Namjoon said as he disappeared somewhere. Hanbin however was left standing there with some light scratches on his face. He looked down, staring at me who was of course lying down being vulnerable and helpless because I was stupid and decided to actually get involved with the fight. Damn that girl who dragged me here, this is all her fault. I take back what I said before earlier.

_That girl really was a bitch._

_______________________________________

A/N: Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of Oh My Delinquent! Hope it wasn't too boring or awkward to read.


	4. Taking a Turn For The Worst

The teacher looked at us with accusation. He obviously knew something was going on.

"There's nothing going on here ssem, just had a little accident that's all!" I panicked. That was the only excuse I could think of.

Hanbin and Bobby both looked at me with a puzzled face.

What? Do you guys  _want_  to be punished? I tried to give them some eye signals but I don't think it was working out that well.

"I just fell, that's all." The gym teacher eyed me down arching his eyebrows.

"Stop trying to cover up for these troublemakers. I know these two were up to no good. Especially Hanbin." the teacher said roughly while pointing to Hanbin. Hanbin rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue.

"No really! It's just a misunderstanding. The students were gathered around because they thought Hanbin hurt me but I actually just tripped on my own foot hahaha silly me!"

I sound like an idiot. There's no way he's going to buy my story. "He was just trying to help me out. Right Hanbin?"

I'm a terrible liar. I turned to look him and forced a pressed smile on my face. He arched one of his eyebrows and looked at me. Don't leave me hanging here fool. Say SOMETHING!! "Uh..yeah.." he replied in a dull tone.

Really??? At least make it sound believable idiot!

"She's our class president, she wouldn't lie." Bobby interjected with a smile.

There you go Bobby, he's got my back on this one. I started to flinch unintentionally. I should probably go patch myself up. Without noticing, my eyes were starting to water and my scrapes were starting to sting really bad. I can't let anyone see me like this. I tried to get up as Bobby helped me.

"See? Everything's fine." I said as I sniffled quietly. I tried to hide my face from their eyes. "Fine. Go get yourself patched up and get to class." the teacher ordered us. He walked back into the building as I sighed in relief. That was close.

My attention then reverted back to the current situation. So there stood the three of us. Alone in the courtyard. Awkwardly looking at each other in silence. "I should go." I decided to break the silence. "Wouldn't want to these to get infected." I let out a small chuckle and turned around back into the building.

I lied. I was lying to myself and to the people around me. Everything  _wasn't_  okay at the moment. I didn't bother to look back. I was too embarrassed. I could feel their eyes watching me as I walked away. The stinging pain from my cuts were getting more intense. Shit. Why did I do that you ask? Why did I try to cover up for Hanbin? Is it because I actually care about him and his well being? No. It's the exact opposite actually. I did it to save myself. I knew if he were to get in trouble, as the class president, I would probably get in trouble too. Especially since I was involved in the situation. It's not rocket science. Even though I'm not able to hide anymore, I still have to try my best to stay out of trouble. I took a deep breath and arrived at the nurse's office.

 

*******

 

I opened the door to find an empty room. Looks like she's not in right now. I walked in and looked around for a disinfectant. Aha! I stumbled upon a clear medical cabinet behind the nurse's desk. I grabbed a bottle of hydrogen peroxide from inside the medical cabinet along with a few cotton balls and bandages. I sat down on top of the patient bed and unscrewed the cap off the disinfectant. Gently dabbing it with some cotton, I braced myself for the worst. This is probably going to kill me. I hesitated while staring at the drenched cotton ball. I squeezed my eyes shut and slowly brought it towards my hand. I clenched my teeth and began to stroke the cotton onto my scapes. HOLY F*CK THAT STINGS! I wanted to cry so bad. Actually I was crying. There were real tears coming out of the corner of my eyes. I felt like my life was going to end any moment. Okay maybe I'm just being overdramatic now. I proceeded to clean the rest of my wounds and applied a bandage on each of my hands and my knee. Well at least the worst part is over. I quickly packed up the supplies and put them back. I had to grab a tissue and wipe the tears from my eyes and face. This is so not cool. I threw away the tissue and opened the door to leave.

I turned around to suddenly see a figure standing by the door. I flinched, jumped, and almost screamed but managed to stop myself in time. "Jesus christ, you scared me." I said under my breath.

I put my hand over my chest feeling my heart rate shoot up. Hanbin was standing there in front of me with his hands in his pockets leaning against the wall.

Why is he here? Did I do something wrong again...? I looked at him and he averted my gaze.

"Is there... something you want?" I asked cautiously while raising my hands over my face. Whatever I did wrong, I will apologize so please don't hurt me too. My face is still too young to experience something like that. There was a brief moment silence before he spoke up.

"I'm not here to hit you." he said. He pulled my hands down from my face. "Stay out of my problems next time." he said roughly. "You'll only make your life harder." he lifted himself off the wall and walked off after. And there I was, staring at his backside while he walked away from me.

Excuse me? I almost wanted to throw a bitch fit. I never wanted to get involved in the first place. It wasn't even my fault! That bitch made me get involved! Unbelievable. And why is he trying to warn me? I don't need a warning. I don't care about your dirty business anyway. I even saved him from getting punishment. Oh my god. I didn't even get a thanks? All I get is a "stay out of my problems" and a dirty look? Alright. That's fine with me. Next time, I won't even think twice when his ass gets beaten up! God that pissed me off. I don't even know why I'm pissed off either. Ughhh.

  
  
*******

 

Maybe he was pitying me. Or maybe he felt guilty. Or maybe he was just really annoyed that I got in the way. I threw my head back into the couch cushion.

"Ugh I don't know." I said while shaking my head. "I told you to stay away from him." Nara said nagging me on the side. I originally called her to come over to watch some dramas after to get my mind off of today's unfortunate events. But instead of relaxation, all I get is endless nagging. Maybe I shouldn't have called her.

"I literally warned you beforehand, and what do you do? You get involved with him anyways!" she continued nagging while keeping her eyes on the TV.

"What was I supposed to do? I was forced against my will!" I pleaded.

"You still could have walked away. Look what happened to you!" she said pointing to my bandages. "Plus, you messed with Kim Namjoon too. Don't you know he's also a popular figure in our grade?" She shook her head and judged me.

Even better news. I fiddled around and laid my head in Nara's lap. "My life is already a mess, what am I going to do?"

I was acting like a kid. I acknowledge that. But it was something I felt like I needed to do. I needed to vent. This was all too new to me. I felt like my life from 100 to 0 real quick. I buried my face into her lap while kicking my legs repeatedly. She just lightly patted my head trying to comfort me.

"You poor thing. Looks like you're finally being punished after all these years." "What's that supposed to mean?!" I looked up at her. She laughed. "Oh nothing." she replied while stroking my hair.

I decided to take a brisk walk around the neighborhood after Nara went home. I needed to clear my mind. It was still daylight out with the sun shining bright accompanied by a nice cool breeze. I was craving for something sweet again. Damn these cravings. I swear if I keep giving into them, I'm going to blow up like a whale by next year. I went to buy a vanilla cone from the convenience store. You know, the ghetto pre-packaged ones that look nothing like they do in the pictures. They're cheap so why not?

I ended up at the neighborhood playground and sat down on an empty bench. I peeled open my ice cream and took a small bite out of the top. Ah yes, that sweet, sweet feeling of sugar and creaminess. I sat there watching little kids playing on slides and swings with each other. They looked like they were having so much fun. So carefree and innocent. I hope I didn't look creepy to other people watching random little kids alone at the playground with an ice cream cone. Man, I miss being a kid. Actually no, I just miss being alone and invisible. I miss me from three days ago before school started. There I was having a heart to heart with myself until I heard a high pitched barking coming from my right. Not again. I turned my head to see a small little pug running toward me on a leash from the distance. It was Obang! I couldn't resist seeing this cute little nugget again.

"Hi Obang!" I called out excitedly. On the other side of the leash was Jinhwan. It looks like he was walking him around. "Obang slow down!" he let out while panting. Isn't he the one that should be in control? It looks like the small little dog is walking him around. He soon noticed me sitting down.

"Oh, it's you!" a smile formed onto his face. "Jin right?" Wow, he remembered my name. I'm shocked.

No really. I want to shed tears right now because I'm so touched.

"Hi." I said raising my hand at him. Obang was standing at my legs looking up at me wagging his tiny little tail.

"Never thought I'd run into you here!" He raised his hand back at me. "Mind if I sit?" He asked politely. I nodded my head and pushed over to the side of the bench as he took a seat next to me. Obang sat down at our legs watching the kids play in front of us. Wow this is kind of awkward. I barely know him and he's asking to sit next to me. He probably wants to talk. But I'm not about that life. I should make an excuse to leave.

"I heard what happened today." he said suddenly.

"Hm?" I gave him a puzzled look as I was kind of confused as to what he was talking about.

"The fight?" I heard about it while I was in class. He replied while looking straight ahead. I didn't even know he went to my school either. "I heard you were there to break up the fight." He looked at me and at the bandages on my hands and knee. "I wanted to apologize on behalf of my cousin."

Wow, he's so polite it's kind of scary. Are they actually blood-related because he is the total opposite from Hanbin.

"I'm sure he feels guilty about what happened. He's kind of... uhh... what's the word..."

A jerk? An asshole? An ungrateful, selfish, good for nothing b---

"Difficult." he finished his sentence. Well I guess that's a nicer way to put it. I took another bite out of my ice cream cone. "If I had known at the time, I would've done anything to stop him." "Thank god you were there or he probably would've gotten suspended." His lips curved into a big smile. "Thanks for looking out for him. I really appreciate it."

Please no. Don't thank me. I don't deserve it. He's starting to make me feel bad. And that sincere smile of his is making me feel even more guilty. Why am I feeling guilty? I don't know. I just sat there quietly nodding my head and eating my ice cream cone which was starting to melt. I told you I'm not much of a talker when it comes to one on one conversations. Obang started to become fidgety soon after.

"Looks like it's time for me to bring him back home." Jinhwan started to get up from his seat. "It was nice seeing you again."

I gave him a half smile and nodded my head. "Bye." I said quietly while waving my hand slightly as he began to walk off with Obang. "Bye Obang!" I waved at the small pug.

That was awkward. He kept talking to me and thanking me and all I did was sit here and eat ice cream. I hope he didn't think I was rude or something. I took a deep breath, finished up my food and walked off back home.

 

*******

 

We managed to get a table at the window at Starbucks again even though we didn't come as early as before. I sat there sipping on my sweet strawberry acai refresher while watching pedestrians and students walking around to their destinations. As students began to crowd the cafe, I noticed some girls standing in line staring at me. They were whispering to each other and giving me quite the dirty look. Did I look ugly today or something what's going on?   
  
"Those girls are staring at me." I said quietly to Nara. She turned her head towards the long line of students. "Those girls?" she pointed them out. I nodded my head. "That's Namjoon's girlfriend in the middle. Not sure about the other girls, they're probably her friends."

Uh oh. What did she want with me? Is it because of what happened yesterday? "Do you think she's mad at me or something? I didn't even do anything." I asked her. I mean I'm not lying. I really didn't do anything... except shoved him that one time because they were about to crush my into bits. If anything, I helped him??? They didn't get in trouble with the teachers.

"Maybe or maybe not." she replied taking a sip of her drink. "I'd be cautious anyway. If they try to start any shit with you, tell me." Nara made it known that she was staring back at the girls as she widened her eyes and pushed her chin forward at them. They immediately averted their gazes away. We both laughed and brushing it off, going on our way to school.

We arrived at the entrance of the school. "Alright, text me if anything happens. I'll see ya!" Nara waved bye to me as she went her separate way. I walked down the noisy halls that were filled with chattering and bickering, making my way to homeroom. I quietly took my seat, waiting for the day to start once again. Hanbin and Bobby arrived at the door making their way to their seats.

"Are you okay now Prez?" Bobby suddenly asked me while digging his chin into the palm of his hand. He looked straight at me.

Please stop talking to me. I don't want to talk anymore. I hate talking!!! Why do you even care Bobby!!! Why!!!

"I'm fine, thanks." I replied to him with a half smile, pointing to the bandages on my palm.

"That's good." He gave me his weird eye smile again. It's kind of charming but at the same time it's not. I looked over at Hanbin who seemed to be looking at the bandage on my knee. He cleared his throat and faced front again. I didn't think anything of it at the moment. I just wanted to get this day over with as soon as possible and die on my bed till tomorrow. I haven't been able to sleep that well for the past few days. Or since school started to be specific. Gee, I wonder why.

"Class President!!" A voice suddenly called out from the door. Not again. It was the same freaking girl from last time who dragged me along to the fight. What does this bitch want now?! "Come quick, there's a problem!"

Even Hanbin looked at the girl with a puzzled face. I was confused. What trouble could there be if Hanbin and Bobby were sitting in class right next to me? Although I really didn't want to, I didn't bother questioning it. I got up from my desk and followed her. I'm probably going to regret this.

She lead me to a crowd of students formed around a locker. I cut through the crowd to see what the fuss was about. My eyes widened in shock as my mouth fell agape. There was something written on the locker with permanent marker. What kind of animal did something like this?

 _'You're dead bitch.'_  it read.

I was starting to get a headache. The sounds of students whispering back and forth to each other began to grow louder and louder as it intruded into my ears.

And the worst part of it? It was  _my_  locker.

_______________

_A/N: Thanks for reading chapter 3! It's actually been really fun writing this story so far._


	5. Playing the Victim

I slowly walked over to the locker and opened it. Inside, my notebooks were torn up and there was scribbles all over my textbooks.

Okay, normally I would be really pissed and scream and throw a bitch fit but since it's only the 4th day of school, I didn't really have anything important in my notebooks sooooooooooo.... It's just a shame. What a waste of paper....

Who did this you ask? I'm not so sure myself. I have a hunch. Like a really big hunch. Like a hunch as in that bitch; Namjoon's girlfriend. But let's not make any assumptions right now. Right now is not the time for that. I turned around to see all the students staring at me, whispering and laughing to each other. Standing in the back of the crowd, I could see Hanbin and Bobby. They were just standing there with a casual expression on their face. Well, I wouldn't expect anything more from them to be honest. They're probably all thinking, 'I'm glad I'm not that loser.' Geez. It's only the 4th day of school and someone is already out to get me. Just my luck. All I've done so far was try to mind my own business but people's business just keeps smacking me right in the face and biting me right in the ass. Even that bitch was standing in the crowd with the biggest smirk on her face. Ooooh my goddddd. It was so her that did this. But again, let's not make any assumptions without evidence. I took a deep breath and decided to just walk away. There was no point in stressing out about it right now. Class was going to start any moment. I shut my locker door and made my way through the crowd of students. Don't these people have anything better to do than just stand around doing nothing?

 

*******

 

It wasn't long until the students started to clear out of the halls. There I was, sitting in homeroom trying to hide my face. I could feel everyone in the class staring at me. Talking about me. Making fun of me. I swear these people have nothing better to do with their lives. Laugh it up while you can my peers. You won't always have the opportunity to be a bystander.

I'm not gonna lie. It's not like I'm completely unbothered this whole thing. I am human afterall. Of course this was bothering me. I just decided to try to ignore it for now. But no matter how hard I tried, it was still slowly eating away at my mind. I just hope today goes by quickly.

Park seonsaengnim walked into the class. This time, I'm ready for him. I practiced this all day yesterday. Before he could even look at me, I took action.

"All rise." I said confidently.

Hey it actually came out nicely. They even listened.

"Bow."

The class proceeded to bow to the teacher. That's right my pets. You can laugh all you want but in the end, I'm your president. Hah, this is pretty fun.

"Sit."

After taking our seats again, Park seonsaengnim nodded his head in approval. Looks like he was happy. Well he better be.

 

*******

 

"WHAT?!?!" Nara yelled out angrily slamming her hands against the lunch table.

"SHHHHHH!" I desperately tried to shush her shoving my finger against her mouth. She's such a drama queen sometimes, why is she trying to make a scene. I already had enough eyes staring at me as it is. "Can you keep it down?"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" she was heated. I don't really understand why since it's me who's the victim here. But hey, I'm flattered that she cares about me that much. That's my biffle alright. Tough love.

"It was that bitch wasn't it? Ooooh I knew she was up to no good by the way she was eyeing you earlier."

"Nara, calm down. We don't know for sure that it was her." I tried to speak reasonably. As much as I wanted to go crazy like Nara, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I'm not the type that likes to give into gossip and false rumors. I'm not about that life.

"Where is she?" Nara mumbled under her breath. "Where IS SHE? I WILL FIGHT THAT BITCH RIGHT NOW. SHE HAS NO RIGHT TO BE MESSING WITH YOU!" Nara began to get riled up again.

"Can you stop, we have no evidence that she was the one who did it. And I don't want you fighting anyone. This isn't 'Bad Girls Club.'"

"We don't need evidence to f*ck her up!!!"

I sighed deeply and planted my head right on top of the table. It's like talking to a wall I tell ya.

"Okay first, stop it because you're acting soooo ghetto right now." I stated. Nara rolled her eyes and scoffed at me. She knew I was right. "Second, let's just lay low first. Nothing serious actually happened yet so let's just wait and see what happens." Sounds reasonable right?

Nara took a deep breath and looked me in the eye. "Fine, let's do that for now." she agreed. "But as soon as that bitch tries to pull something, I will hunt her down." she quickly interjected.

"Yeah yeah." I replied. My stomach started growling. Ugh I haven't been eating lunch ever since school started. Every single day, I've always lost my appetite right before lunch started. But now I'm starving and it's already too late to get lunch. I put my hand on my stomach and cried along with it on the inside. Please forgive me... I promise to treat you well after school....

 

*******

 

Ah yes. Gym class... my favorite part of the day. Cue sarcasm. I hate gym class. What is the point of P.E. It is the biggest waste of time like why are you forcing me to be active when I clearly do not want to. I also want to know why its a graduation requirement. It's not like I'm going to become a freaking professional athlete in the future. It's ridiculous. Don't even get me started on gym teachers. They're always dick-heads. They're honestly so creepy too, I feel like they're always staring at the female students wearing active clothing. You know, skin tight spandex and leggings and sports bras and tank tops. I hate this school. Yet you wonder why I've been laying low for the past 3 years. Well anyways, for the past three days all they made us do was sit on the bleachers for the whole period filling out forms and surveys about fitness so now we're actually starting to do activities.

I never actually realized who was in my gym class since I just sat alone in the corner of the bleachers for the past three days. Of course 99.9% of the class is full of irrelevant faceless students who will never be mentioned because I'm not even gonna bother, I don't even know who they are myself. Then there's Hanbin and unfortunately, that bitch who keeps smirking at me. Seeing her up close, she's actually kind of scary? She's like 5 inches taller than me and that scares me. Just my luck huh. I feel like I've fallen into a cliche where the people that I try to stay away from end up being everywhere I go. I'm being punished that's why. I've learned to accept the fact that my life isn't going to get any better from this point on. It's just gonna keep on going downhill until I sink into hell where the devil is waiting for me because obviously I've sinned in my past life for this to be happening to me.

  
I entered the girl's locker room to change into my active-wear. It's so awkward being in the locker-room. The girl's locker isn't like how it is in the movies. The girls don't look at each other naked and laugh together while fixing their hair. It's awkward. Girls stare at each other and judge each other. You can hear people talk shit all around you. Girls are evil human beings. Just know that. I changed into a pair of joggers and into a plain black sweater. As I tried to tie my hair up, I felt a hard bump into my shoulder. Jesus christ what is what people in this school and bumping shoulders. It caught me by surprise so I ended up toppling over. I looked over to see the backside of that annoying ass bitch! She's starting to get on my nerves. Why is she even targeting me? I literally didn't do anything but defend myself from her crazy boyfriend who SHOVED me to the ground. I could feel steam start to come out of my ears.

Wooooooo! Calm down Jin! Don't let her get to you. You're the bigger person here. I took a deep breath and headed back to the gymnasium.

For the first day of gym class, they're making us do warm-ups in pairs. Why!!! This is why I hate gym teachers. They literally only want to bring us pain and misery. Maybe I should just sit out and take a zero for the day. Everyone in the class scattered around finding their partners. It seemed as if everybody had a friend that they knew and paired up with them. It must be nice to have friends.

NOT

I would probably kill myself if I became friends with any of these people.

Soon enough, I was pretty much the only one without a partner. At least I think I was. The gym teacher began to scan around to look for any other loners in the class. This is sad and embarrassing.

"Hanbin!" The teacher called out. "She's your new partner. Congratulations." he said as he pointed to me. Ssem... really, why are you trying to ruin my life? Hanbin looked over at me. When he noticed it was me, he squinted his eyes a little and tilted his head. Welp, looks like someone's not happy. I can already feel the awkwardness and I'm all the way across the room from him. Sigh.

We all walked up to our partners, facing each other, separated by 2 lines on the court. I can't stress enough how awkward I feel. Hanbin keeps looking straight at me and I feel so uncomfortable. I mean I know he's supposed to be my partner but it's just weird. I feel like he wants to strangle me or something.

Each pair of students were given a volleyball. The objective was to keep the ball in the air as long as you could, meaning we had to constantly pass it around to each other by tapping it. Sounds easy enough right? I mean, how hard could it be? Hanbin was holding the volleyball twirling it around between his hands. This time, instead of slicking his hair up, it was parted in the middle. I prefered his hair like this better. Slicking it up is just tacky honestly. The gym teacher blew his whistle, signalling it was time to start.

Hanbin served it lightly to me and I managed to tap it back to him without any troubles. See, this isn't so bad? At least he was being gentle with the ball instead of spiking it in my face. He did seem kind of competitive though. Although he was dealing with the ball lightly, he wasn't half-assing it. Whenever I hit the ball too far to the left or right, he ran for it at light speed. Poor guy, he was making me feel tired just by looking at him. Maybe my lack of hand-eye coordination was stressing him out because I could not hit the ball straight. He was already starting to sweat just by keeping up with the ball and here I was, still dry and barely standing in the same place since the beginning. After about five minutes, whistle was blown again. We went back to the middle of the court facing our partners again.

"Sorry... I kinda suck at this." I decided to apologize to Hanbin. Even if I sounded awkward, I felt bad. He was panting as we were standing there.

"Kinda?" he replied. He let out a small chuckle under his breath. A half smile formed upon his mouth for a second. I scoffed. Is he insulting me right now? Whatever, I acknowledge the fact that I suck at any kind of sports whatsoever.

"Alright students. The next step of learning to work together, is to build trust between your teammates." The teacher announced. "Or in this case, your partners."

Trust? What the hell is this, a friendship course? Who the f*ck needs trust in P.E?! Oh my god, I was so done. I actually really hate this class.

"You may think this is silly, but it's all about teamwork." he continued. "So, for this, we're going to be doing the 'trust fall.' Catch your partner at least 3 times and switch off."

Oh god... not this. I HATE THIS. I wanted to rip my hair out. It was already enough having to look at each other but now we have to TOUCH each other. Lord have mercy on my soul. Please I don't deserve this. I closed my eyes shut and prayed so hard in my head. I took a deep breath after saying my last prayer.

"Uh... I guess I'll go first?" I offered to him. He just nodded his head while biting on his lower lip. I'm actually so scared right now. This is what I lack most. Trust in others. What if he lets me fall and I crack my head open?!?!

I turned my back to him and took another deep breath. Okay Jin, you can do this. Just fall back and believe that he'll catch you. My eyes kept wandering over the place because I was so nervous. I took another deep breath. Then another one. And then another one. "Okay, let's do this." I said under my breath. I squeezed my eyes shut tight, clenched my fists, and prepared myself for the worst. I slowly leaned backwards, starting to fall back. 'I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm GONNA DIE. I'm falling MY HEAD IS GONNA HIT THE FLOOR OH MY GOD!' Was all that was running through my head at that very moment.

I felt a firm grasp upon the back of my shoulders, stopping my fall. Is it over? Am I dead? I slowly opened my eyes. They soon met Hanbin's eyes who was looking back down at me. He actually caught me... I was actually so shocked at that moment.

My heart was racing so fast. And no, it wasn't because he was looking at me, this isn't some shoujo manga scenario. It's because I thought I was going to die about a second ago. He quickly averted his gaze looking to the side, turning his head back up and pushing me back up to my feet.

Isn't this kind of weird? We're doing all this without even talking to each other. I'm not complaining, I actually love it. But still, it feels awkward at the same time.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat. I readied myself to fall again. I was more confident this time since he actually caught me the first time. I closed my eyes and fell back again. This time I didn't have to take so many deep breaths. I fell into his hands once again. His hands were gripping onto me tightly. He pushed me back up to my feet after.

And now, it was his turn to fall. "Alright, your turn." I said switching places with him. He had his back towards me. He began to prep himself. He kept waving and wiggling his fingers around by his side. He also took a few deep breaths. Was he perhaps scared too? Does he really think I'm going to drop him. I mean after all we've been through. I mean it wasn't a lot but I saved his ass from punishment. I should at least get some credit for that.

"Okay, ready." he said suddenly. His voice was a little shaky. I'm not gonna lie, it was kind of cute. I laughed quietly to myself. I shouldn't be laughing, I was probably worse.

"Okay." I replied back coolly. I held my hands out ready to catch him. I wasn't going to let him fall onto the floor. I'm not a bitch. Only in my head I am.

He slowly started to fall back. It's okay Hanbin. I gotchu! Don't you worry your little head! I then realized that this was a grave mistake on my part. His shoulders landed onto my hands. Wow, they were actually really broad. Some muscle here and there. I'll give it to him. I think he was holding his breath because he let out a small sigh when I caught him. He opened his eyes looking up at me. I just gave him a small awkward smile of assurance. He let out a small chuckle. Uhhh now he was starting to get kind of heavy. I pushed him back up to his feet with all my strength. I'm not the strongest person out there. More like, I'm not strong at all. He readied himself to fall a second time. I'm pretty sure he was more assured and confident this time. He dived straight down and I held out my hands. Well, this is where I made a mistake. I positioned my hands too low and ended up catching him a little lower down from his shoulders. I didn't have a firm grip so I was starting to slip.

 _HOLY SHIT!_ he was starting to get really heavy. I think he started to feel me struggling. My arms were starting to shake. Not to mention he's a lot taller than me so his body was literally hovering over me.

"uh.. Hanbin.." escaped my mouth. I was starting to panic.

"Hanbin?!"

"What are you doing?!" He asked suddenly. Oh god..

  
"I can't--- hold on--!!" was all I could say before I let out a small scream. My arms went completely numb at that point and I lost all strength to hold him up. We both ended up toppling down as his body fell on top of me. Ow... okay. That hurt. I moaned and groaned. My poor body is going to be so freaking sore tomorrow. Hanbin's body was still on top of me. He slowly flipped over off of me onto his side.

"You idiot..." he let out in a low groan. He scrunched his face in pain.

I turned over onto my side scrunching my face in pain as well. "S-sorry. I'm actually not the strongest person in the world." I apologized. I opened my eyes to see his face right in front of mine. And when I say right in front, I mean too close for comfort. He open his eyes to find himself looking straight into mine. I was extremely uncomfortable at that moment... but for some reason, I couldn't look anywhere else. Our eyes were locked on each other's for what seemed like forever. (in reality it was like 3 seconds.) I finally turned my head over and started to blink uncontrollably because my eyes were getting really dry. Well that was weird. Hanbin got up first and let out his hand towards me. Uh what is that for... is he helping me up? After I literally dropped him to his death bed after he trusted me not to. Well technically I did catch him but my wimpy strength caused me to drop him. I grabbed a hold of his hand as he gripped onto him tightly and helped me up.

"Thanks." I said in a low quiet voice. It was awkward again. But on the bright side, I don't think anyone saw us fall.

The whistle blew again as we were ordered to all stand at the end of the room. Our gymnasium had track lines on the outer part and a court in the middle. So I'm sure you can guess what we were going to do. Laps! Yay! So much fun! The whistle blew again as we were all forced to start running around the gymnasium. Or at least in my case, jog slowly.

There I was jogging around minding my own business. I don't even think Hanbin was trying either he was a little bit further behind me. Suddenly, someone appeared next to me. It was the devil herself. She somehow appeared right next to me matching my pace all of a sudden. I think she was trying to pretend that she doesn't see me. I just ignored it and kept going on my way.

  
Suddenly, a loud scream was heard in the room. I stopped in my place and looked to my side to see that little bitch lying down on the floor. The gym teacher blew his whistle making everybody stop what they were doing.

"What happened here?!" He asked sternly walking up to the what it seemed like helpless girl lying on floor.

  
"She---" she mumbled slowly. "She shoved me to the ground!" the girl suddenly yelled out. My eyes widened as she raised her hand pointing to me. She was giving me a death staredown. Soon all the students in the room shifted their looks towards me. Me? Is she pointing to me?! What the FUCK? I didn't even touch her why the hell is she lying right now?

  
She then started holding onto her ankle as if she sprained it or something. Is this bitch really faking being hurt right now??? Hanbin who was behind me had a suspicious expression on his face.

The gym teacher looked up at me and blew his whistle. "Jin, down to my office. NOW!" he shouted at me. I flinched at the sound of his voice.

All I could think right now was

_'Are you f*cking serious?'_


	6. Chapter 6

I stood there with my head down. The room was dead silent. All I could hear was the clock on the wall ticking and the sound of my own breathing. I've never gotten in trouble before. I've never once looked for trouble, so why am I being punished?

 

“Jin, we don't tolerate violence at this school.” The teacher started lecturing me. I was standing alone in his tiny enclosed office in front of his desk.

 

“I don't care what the reason was that you pushed Mina but we do not tolerate that kind of act. Conflicts should solved with words, not violence.”

 

Please ssem, cut me the overused lecture. I already know all of this. I didn't even do it. I didn't even know her freaking name, why would I try to hurt her?! But I couldn't bring myself to say that out loud. Again, I have no evidence to prove my innocence. I can't argue or it'll just make my punishment worse. I just nodded and agreed with him. What else can I really do?

 

“Since it's your first offense, I'll only give you a light punishment. We don't need to get the principal involved just yet.”

 

I sighed in relief. My shoulders suddenly felt lighter. Thank god, the principal getting involved could've caused big trouble for me. Even though I'm innocent… ugh. This is bothering me so much.

 

“Your punishment is to stay after school organizing and cleaning the gym. You're dismissed.”

 

Cleaning….the gym? That's punishment? How lazy are these teachers they're just making me do their dirty work. Although that means I have to stay after school. Ugh whatever let's not complain. I just nodded my head and bowed to him before leaving.

I made my way out of his office and walked back up to the gymnasium. Unfortunately the only way of leaving was through the gymnasium.

 

So her name is Mina huh? Whatever I'm still gonna call her bitch because that's exactly what she is.

 

I opened the door to the gymnasium and walked in. It was free time so all the students were doing their own thing. Someone were playing basketball while some were playing volleyball. There were others jogging laps around the room while the lazier kids were sitting down on the bleachers. I could see the bitch sitting on the bleachers still holding onto her ankle while talking to her friends.

 

_Cheap bitch._

 

Hanbin was playing basketball with a few other guys. I tried my best to not be noticed and went to sit down on the bleachers alone. I sat and decided to watch them play basketball. In the corner of my eye I could see that bitch and her friends looking at me and laughing. I tried my best to ignore them as I watched Hanbin perform a lay up. He was pretty good at basketball. At least from what I can see anyway. I have no knowledge about basketball whatsoever except that you have to score in the other team's hoop. After watching him for a while, he actually started to look kind of cool. He was running around with a serious expression on his face, while drenched in sweat. Maybe it was just his passion for playing that made him seem cool, he seemed really into it. I can respect that.

 

It didn't last long though. After a while I started to get bored and dozed off. I was in the middle of daydreaming until I felt a light tap on my foot. I looked down to see a basketball rolling away slowly from my foot. I bent over to grab it and threw it randomly to the middle of the basketball court. Someone will grab it eventually.

 

I went back to dozing off. That is, until I felt another tap on my foot. I looked down to see another basketball near me. Can these balls stop bothering me?! I picked it up and threw it back to the middle of the court.

 

I sighed. Okay let's try this again. I went back to daydreaming once again. Wanna know what I was thinking of? Yeah, you don't want to know. It wasn't long after till I felt a something tap the side of my thigh. I took a deep breath as I was about to explode from being annoyed. Are you freaking kidding me?! I quickly turned my head to the side and gasped. Jesus christ that scared me. To my surprise, Hanbin was there sitting next to me. He was all sweaty and panting. Looks like he just finished his game. He had placed a basketball in between us. So I guess that's why it tapped me. What did he want?

 

“So how bad is your punishment?” he asked suddenly. It kind of caught me off guard. He wasn't looking at me while asking, rather he still looking out towards the court.

 

Well for one, I don't know why he's even sitting next to me. I thought he'd be mad at me for dropping him. And wasn't he the one who told me to stay out of his business? Why is he suddenly concerned about mine?

I was suspicious.

 

“I have to clean up the gym after everybody leaves.” I replied. “Even though I didn't even do anything.” I mumbled under my breath. He just sat there slightly nodding his head in silence.

 

“Well then, I’ll make sure to leave a big mess for you to clean up Prez.” he said slowly getting up. “You deserve it. I mean you _did_ push her down.”

 

What? Did he just say that _he_ was going to leave _me_ a big mess to clean up? What a jerk.

 

“I didn't push anyone. I'm innocent!” I pleaded to defend myself. Even _he_ thinks I did it. I was getting irritated. Everyone is blaming me for something I didn't do. It's like the world is against me right now. I think my face looked mad. I couldn't control it when I was irritated. It just happens.

 

He looked at me for a second and laughed. “I know, Prez.” he said before turning around and walking off. He walked away while dribbling the basketball in his hand.

 

Wait, he knew...? I’m confused. Is he messing with me right now?

 

“Yah! What do you mean?!” I called out to him but he refused to respond. He just continued to walk away. Freaking jerk.

 

*******

 

Class was coming to an end. With gym class being the last period of the day, that marks the end of the school day! But I have to stay after school to clean!!! Yay!! Of course all these shit head students just throw everything on the ground and leave to change. They can at least put away the shit that they were using. As everyone left to the locker room, I walked around the gymnasium picking up racks & birdies that were used for badminton, and trust me. There were a lot of them scattered everywhere. There was a big storage closet for all the gym equipment. I put the rackets and birdies in their assigned areas and went back out to pick up the volleyballs. At this point, I was already panting from lack of air because I could only carry three balls at once back and forth to the storage closet. With them all scattered all over the place, I had to run great distances. This is probably the most exercise I’ve had in like 9 years. By the time I finished with putting away the volleyballs, the students were making their way out of the gymnasium and going home. Huy, must be nice. I just want to go home and sleep, I’m already exhausted.

 

As I was picking up the basketballs to put away, I saw Hanbin leaving the gym. He really did leave a mess for me to clean with all these damn basketballs all over the floor. It was suspicious because it looked like they were purposely scattered all over the gym. Ugh whatever let’s just finish this fast so I can get out of here.

 

After putting away and organizing all the equipment in the storage room, I had to clean the floors. You know, with one of those huge janitor broom mop things. I don’t even know what they’re called. I had to pull it out from behind a pile of boxes in the storage room, it was actually such a struggle. Ugh, there were a lot of sweat puddles all over the floor. I wanted to gag just looking at them. The gym teacher entered the gymnasium about to leave home. I guess he wanted to check up on me first to see how I was doing.

 

“After you’re done wiping the floors, lock up the doors before you leave.” he told me as he began to walk out.

 

“Yes seonsaengnim.” I bowed to him and put on a pressed smile as if I was actually enjoying this. I immediately rolled my eyes when he turned his back towards me.

 

The mop broom thing was kind of heavy, I had to run and push on it with all my strength to make to the other side of the gym. I was sweating already just from one wiping down one column. Whatever Jin, let’s just suck it up and finish quickly.

I saw Bobby and Hanbin walking by the exit doors of the gym as I pushed the broom back across the floor. I think Bobby noticed me inside the gym. He and Hanbin stopped in their steps and looked at me. Oh god no. _Please don’t say anything to me. Please don’t say anything to me. Please don’t say anything to me._

 

“Hi Prez!” Bobby called out waving to me. He gave me that weird eye smile again. But of course, Bobby always has to crush my hopes and dreams.

 

“Whoa, you really have to clean the whole gym by yourself?!” He asked in shock.

 

How did he even know that? He’s not even in my gym class. Unless Hanbin has a big mouth and told him.

 

I just nodded to him.

 

“Do you want me to help you out?” He offered generously. BYE BOBBY I DON’T WANT YOU HERE!!

 

“Haha, no thanks I’m okay. I’m already almost done.” I quickly turned down his offer. I technically _wasn’t_ lying, I really was almost done cleaning… kind of… not really.  

 

“Ohh, okay. Well good luck Prez, see you tomorrow!” He said waving bye to me. I swear sometimes he’s such a kid. I shook my head in judgement and went back to cleaning. I looked up to see Hanbin still standing there with his head turned looking behind him. He then turned his head looking towards me. I looked back at him with a glare. It was kind of like a “what the hell do you want?” kind of look. He just looked away and proceeded to walk off with Bobby. Good, stop bothering me. You’ve caused me enough misery for one day.

 

Just then, someone else came into view at the exit door. It was that bitch, Mina. She was with two of her friends. Guess she's going to go meet her delinquent of a boyfriend. What a perfect couple huh? One shoves me to the ground then the other accuses me of shoving them to the ground. I could feel her staring at me from the door. Looks like her ankle is 'healed'. I would love to smack that smirk right off her face but let me not get into anymore trouble. I barely got off the hook with this punishment.

 

*******

 

I took my arm and wiped the sweat off of my forehead. Phew, I was finally done wiping the floor. I looked up the clock on the wall. It was already 3:30 PM. I sighed and pushed the broom back into the storage closet. It took me an hour and a half to clean. What a waste of my time.

 

Should I tell Nara about this… she might cause a scene if I do. Maybe I shouldn't. She might end up making things worse. I'm not one to support violence. From experience, I've learned that it just leads to pain and tears. Literally.

 

I suddenly heard the sound of a door slamming from behind me. I quickly turned around to see the door closed. I ran up to the door and grabbed onto the handle trying to open it. The handle wouldn’t budge. I was locked in. I knocked on it loudly.

 

“Hello? Is anyone there?! There’s a person locked up in here!” I yelled out loud.

But there was no answer. “Hello?! Anybody?!” I shouted again. I was starting to panic. What do I do?! It was slowly becoming harder to breathe. I need to calm down and think. There must be a way for me to get out of here. Oh right, I’ll call Nara!  

 

I reached my hands into my pocket for my phone. Wait a minute… where the hell is my phone?! I reached around my body looking for it. Then I suddenly realized… F*ck. I left it in the locker room with my uniform… god damn it!

 

I tried knocking on the door again.  
“Hello?! Is anyone out there?!!! Please, someone! There’s a person trapped in here!!!!” I yelled at the top of my lungs. But once again, there was no reply. This isn’t happening to me. This really isn’t happening to me. This is probably just a bad nightmare that’s all. Please tell me this isn’t really happening to me. I finally gave up on knocking and shouting. The school was probably empty by now. I turned around leaning against the door. I slid down to my knees, and rested my head into my arms.

 

Why is this happening to me? I asked myself repeatedly.

 

_Why, why, why, **why**?!_

 

*******

* * *

 

 

_**It has been four hours since Jin was locked in the storage closet.** _

 

I felt like I've been locked in here for years. I was tired, hungry, and on the verge of losing my sanity. Being locked up in a small room with no window surrounded by nothing but gym equipment and the smell of sweat and rubber makes you want to go insane. I probably won't be found until the next morning... Imo won't even notice that I'm missing because she doesn't even get home till late night, and she goes straight to her room once she comes home. I'm stuck and there's no way for me to get out. 

 

Just thinking about it makes me want to cry. I was on the verge of crying. Crying for my sanity. I was going to lose it at any moment. It was so stuffy which made it hard to breathe. I don't think I'll be able to make it till the morning. I felt weak. It was probably because I didn't eat anything all day. I repeatedly banged my head lightly on the door.

 

"Someone.. anyone, please help me." I said weakly. I had no strength left to yell. "Someone..."  

It was hopeless. I knew this already, but a part of me still had hope that someone would magically appear and save me from this hell hole. My head sank back into my arms. I should've never have gotten involved. All of this wouldn't have happened if I had just walked away that day. I know it was that bitch who locked me in here. If I didn't get involved, I wouldn't have these bandages on me, my books wouldn't have been vandalized, and I wouldn't be locked in this closet right now. This whole 'class president' thing really isn't cut out for me after all. Even though I tried to adjust to it little by little, it's just not working out for me. Maybe I should just--- 

 

 

I suddenly felt a cool breeze on my back. Huh? 

 

"Prez? Is that you?" A voice suddenly called out from behind me. I quickly pulled my head up and turned around. I looked up to see Hanbin standing in the doorway, hovering over me. He looked puzzled and shocked. I must have really lost every bit of sanity I had left at that moment. 

 

"What are you doing in he---" he cut himself off. 

  
I don't know why I did it, or what I was doing at that very moment. I got quickly up, turned around and wrapped my arms around Hanbin's waist, burying my face into his shoulder. With every bit of strength that I had left, I gripped onto him tightly.

 

"I was so scared." I quivered lightly under my breath. My voice was shaking. "I was so scared I'd be locked in there all night." I whispered again under my breath.  

 

I gripped onto him tightly and began to cry. I cried into his shoulder like a baby. I couldn't help it. It just came out of no where. I was surprised at myself and my own actions. But I didn't care. I must have went crazy. I threw away every trace of dignity I had left. I soon felt his arms wrap around my back as he lightly tapped on my back with his hand which made me cry even harder. I was both happy and overwhelmed at the same time. 

 

But most of all _,_  


**_I was thankful._ **

 

 

* * *


	7. Unexpected Alliance

**The story is written in third person for this part of the chapter**

 

 

It was 6:45 PM. Hanbin & Bobby were at hanging out in Hanbin’s room. Hanbin was lounging around in his computer chair while Bobby was lying on Hanbin’s bed reading a comic book.  

 

“Bobby-hyung, wanna go shoot some hoops?” Hanbin asked while twirling his basketball in his hand. Bobby shifted his attention from the comic towards Hanbin. He nodded his head in agreement.

 

“Okay.” he replied coolly. He closed up his comic book and rolled over off of the comfy bed. Hanbin grabbed a light-blue windbreaker jacket from out of his closet, putting it on and heading off. While walking down the stairs, the two boys saw Jinhwan in the kitchen making food for Obang.

 

“Hyung, we’re going to play some ball! Wanna come?” Bobby offered.

 

“Ball? Sure.” Jinhwan agreed. “Just a sec, let me finish making Obang’s food first.” He said while cutting up some boiled chicken breast he cooked. After cutting them into bite sized pieces, he transferred the chicken to Obang’s food bowl and set it down on the ground.

 

“Obang-ya! Come eat.” he whistled out to the pug. Obang’s ears immediately shot up as he ran at light speed towards his food. The hungry pup began to dig in like there was no tomorrow.

 

“Yahhh.” Jinhwan cooed. “For a small dog, you sure have a big appetite.” He began to wash up his cooking utensils and cutting board. Hanbin walked up to the eating puppy and crouched down, petting him on the head.

  
“That’s right, that’s my tough little monster.” he said with a proud smile on his face. Jinhwan finished cleaning up and dried his hands with a paper towel.

 

“Okay, let’s go.” he said. The three boys gave Obang a small nudge on the head before walking out the door.

 

They began to walk on their way to the basketball court which was about ten minutes away by foot. The sky was starting to dim as the sun was going to set soon.

 

“Did you two stay out of trouble at school today?” Jinhwan asked them walking in between them. It seemed like it was a daily question.

 

“Eyy Hyung, come on!” Bobby said playfully nudging him. “You know we don’t purposely get into trouble. Only when people mess with us.”

 

“Yeah right.” Jinhwan replied rolling his eyes. “You really think I’d believe that?”

“What? It’s true!” Bobby defended himself. “Right Hanbin?!”

 

“Of course.” Hanbin chuckled. “We’re just like angels. Don’t worry Hyung.”

 

“Angels that get detention all the time??” Jinhwan shot back at them. “More like Fallen Angels that’s for sure.”

 

“Ey hyung, don’t say that!” Bobby laughed wrapping his arm around Jinhwan’s shoulders. As they were enjoying their time together walking, they were suddenly interrupted.

 

“Excuse me?” A female voice called out to them. The looked over to see a tall girl with platinum blonde hair standing in front of them. She happened to have been walking around the neighborhood and seen them. She seemed upset over something. “Hello, my name’s Kwon Nara. We’re in the same grade” she bowed to them.

 

The three boys who were caught off guard just bowed back slightly saying Hi back nervously. They were confused. “Wow, she’s pretty.” Bobby whispered lowly to Jinhwan and Hanbin. A slight curved appeared upon his lips.

 

“Sorry to bother you but… um, aren’t you guys in the same class as Soo Jin?” she suddenly asked them.

 

“Prez?” Bobby responded. He looked over at Hanbin and looked back at Nara nodding his head.   
  
“Why? Is something wrong?” Jinhwan asked curiously. Hanbin’s expression became stern.

 

“Do you guys happen to know where she was before school ended? We were supposed to hang out and meet up around 5:00 PM but she never showed up. She hasn’t called or texted me either. I went to her house to see if she was there, but nobody was home.” Nara said with a worried expression. “I tried calling her for an hour but her phone goes straight to voicemail.

 

“After school? Wasn’t she cleaning the gym after school?” Bobby asked looking over at Hanbin. Hanbin responded by nodded his head.

 

“Cleaning the gym? Why?” Nara looked puzzled.

 

“Punishment.” Hanbin replied.

 

“Punishment?!” She seemed surprised. “For what?!” She shook her head quickly. “Actually, that doesn’t matter right now. If she was cleaning the gym, she should have been done by now.” She bit her lower lip with a worried expression on her face. “Is she still at the school?” she mumbled under her breath.

 

“Maybe we should check at the school to see if she’s there.” Jinhwan stepped up looking at Hanbin and Bobby. “What if something happened to her?”

 

Hanbin and Bobby looked over at each other exchanging glances. They hesitated.

 

“Come on, she’s your class president. Show some respect.” Jinhwan said giving them a slight nudge on the arm. “She literally saved your asses from getting suspended the other day.”

 

Hanbin dropped his head down rubbing his forehead.  He groaned but slowly started to nod his head lightly in agreement. “Okay fine.” he said.

 

Nara’s face suddenly lit up. “Thank you guys so much!” she politely thanked them.   
  
“No problem.” Bobby said giving her his weird eye smile. He chuckled slightly. Nara just gave him a half smile and quickly turned around making her way to the school. The boys then followed after her.

 

After about ten minutes, the four of them arrived at the front gate of the school.

  
“Umm, wouldn’t the entrances be locked up by now though?” Nara asked them.

  
“Most likely.” Jinhwan responded nodding his head. He walked up to the front gate and tried to push it open. The gate was locked and wouldn’t budge. “Maybe we should’ve thought this through more.”

 

“Hyung, hold the ball.” Hanbin said suddenly. He gave the basketball that he was holding to Bobby. He rolled up his sleeves and prepped himself.

 

“Yah, what are you thinking about doing?!” Jinhwan asked questioning his actions.

 

“Hyung, don’t worry. I’m a pro at this.” Hanbin replied smiling to his cousin. He took a few steps back and took a deep breath. With full speed, he ran up against the wall near the front gate and jumped up, latching onto it. He quickly started climbing up and over the rocky wall.

 

“Of course… It pains me to say this but I guess there are times when your delinquent-like skills come to good use.” Jinhwan nodded his head in approval. After reaching the top, Hanbin quickly hopped over to the other side of the wall, successfully getting in. He quickly unlocked the gate from the other side, letting the others in.

 

“Ay, nice job brotha!!!” Bobby praised him giving him a high-five.

 

“Alright, so let’s split up and look around.” Nara suggested. “I’ll look around her home-room class and bathrooms.”

 

“Good thinking.” Jinhwan agreed. “I’ll check the library. Hanbin, you check the gym. Bobby, you check the halls and around her locker.” They both nodded their heads and agreed. “Let’s meet back in about 15 minutes.”

 

*******

 

Most of the hallway lights were turned off with only a few of them dimmed on. The school looked like a horror movie set at this time. Hanbin slowly walked down making his way to the gym as he was both nervous and timid. Hanbin appeared at the entrance of the gymnasium. The door was shut and it seemed empty. He looked in through the door’s glass to find it barely pitch black inside. “Prez?” he called out but there was no answer. ‘Hmm, don’t think anyone’s here.’ He backed up and began to walk away. He stopped mid-way and decided to turn around and look inside. ‘Shit I’m going to regret this.’ He slowly opened the door and gulped. He took a deep breath and carefully, slowly walked in. He looked around to only see darkness surrounding him. “Okay, let’s just look a little to make sure.” he mumbled to himself under his breath. He took out his phone and turned on his flashlight. His heart rate was slowly starting to increase. Where could she be? He tilted his head in wonder. He suddenly jumped as he heard a faint knocking coming from the storage closet.

 

WHAT WAS THAT?! His heart was pounding. He continued to hear faint groaning along with light knocks. He could feel sweat starting to form on his forehead. Step by step, he slowly walked towards the storage closet. He lifted up his arm to reach for the handle. His hands were slightly shaking. He grabbed onto the handle and unlocked the door. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

Okay… on three, let’s open it.

 

1….

 

2….

 

he paused for a moment and hesitated.

 

..

..

..

..

..

..

 

3!

* * *

 

*******

**The story will now switch back to First Person from Jin’s POV.**

  
 

A few moments passed. I was finally able to stop the tears from flowing out. I loosened my grip on his light windbreaker and broke away from his embrace. I sniffled and took my sleeve and wiped my eyes. His gaze was stuck to my eyes for a brief moment. I guess the awkwardness was starting to hit.

 

“Sorry.” was all I could say. My head still wasn’t all there. All I felt was relief but embarrassment at the same time. I involuntarily clinged onto him and probably took him by surprise. He cleared his throat and looked away. He scratched the back of his neck. He quickly glanced back at my face and looked away immediately. How embarrassing. My eyes were puffy and swollen and I look like I just woke up from nap in the dumpster. I took a deep breath and tried to come back to my senses.

 

In the distance, we heard faint voices coming from outside. They were getting closer and closer.

  
“Oppa, what do I do?! What if she died in the closet?! I totally forgot about her…” The voice of a female came into hearing.

 

“Calm down, let’s go check and see.”

 

Hanbin and I immediately looked at each other as we began to panic. We began to freak out and looked around for a place to hide. I couldn’t see anything, it was pitch black. “Shit!” he mumbled under his breath.

  
“Shit! What do we do?!” I yelled out in a whisper to Hanbin. I looked over as I saw a small spec of light slowly coming into view. It must be a flashlight. They were close. I suddenly felt a grip on my wrist as Hanbin grabbed onto me. He shined his flashlight towards the gym bleachers and pulled me along as we ran towards them. We both crouched down and hid behind the bleachers. Damn I felt like a CSI spy or some shit. It was either that or I felt like I was running away from a serial killer. Same difference. We peeked and inched out our eyes slowly to look at who was coming in. It suddenly hit me.

 

“Turn off ur FUKIN flashlight!” I smacked Hanbin’s arm. He had it chilling there revealing our location. He’s literally an IDIOT. Is this kid scared of the dark or something?! He mouthed the word ‘OW’ to me and gripped tighter onto my wrist. Oh that’s right. He’s still holding onto my wrist. I feel like he knows he is, but he’s still not letting go? With one hand, he scrolled through his phone and turned off his flashlight… while still holding onto my wrist. He began to grip even tighter after he turned it off. Hmm… should I say something? Or maybe this isn’t the right time to worry about something like that.

 

The footsteps were about to reach the entrance of the gymnasium. We were anticipating it. Hanbin suddenly was bringing his face closer to mine as we were inching out to look out to see who was coming. I could literally hear him breathing. I slowly turned around to see his face WAY too close to me. His facial expression was literally frozen. Don’t tell me he’s actually scared right now… I could feel the sweat from his palms on my wrist. Yuck.

 

Whatever I’ll let it slide for now since this isn’t the time to be making a scene. I shook it off and shifted my gaze back to the scene.

 

My eyes widened at the sight. Walking into the gym was none other than that bitch Mina, and her boyfriend Namjoon was with her… I think I heard Hanbin growl. He was gripping onto my wrist even tighter, it was actually starting to hurt. He must really hate him.

 

“Yah!” I grumbled through my teeth. He looked at me and froze. I don’t think he realized how close we actually were. I gestured with my eyes at my wrist. He looked down and suddenly lifted his hand off and looked away. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the scene.

 

God this bitch pisses me off, I knew it was her. I’m SOOO not going to let this slide.

 

“Right there Oppa…” she whimpered pointing to the storage closet door. Namjoon flashed his light towards the door and slowly walked over to it putting his hand out on the handle. He slowly pulled it down and opened the door. He walked inside and began to look around.

 

“Mina… there’s nobody in here.” he called out to her.

 

“What?!” she was puzzled. She went inside as well to look around. “Where the fuck did that bitch go then?! There’s no way she could’ve gotten out. There was no one in school at the time and she left her phone in her locker!”

 

I was getting really, really, really, REALLY, angry. Like you have no idea how much I just wanted to run up to her and grab her head and smash it against the wall. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Meanwhile, I think the boy next to me was getting heated too. He was clenching his fist and his teeth. He was definitely trying to hold in his anger right now. But why is he getting mad when it has nothing to do with him?

 

“Oppa! What do we do?! She’s going to rat me out tomorrow!” Mina was whining like a little girl. Namjoon grabbed onto her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

 

“Listen to me. Don’t worry babe. You know what’s going to happen? I’ll make sure to make that dumb bitch keep her mouth shut tomorrow morning. Don’t sweat it.” Namjoon said trying to assure his girlfriend. “Let’s just go and take care of it in the morning alright?” He gave her a kiss on the lips and smirked.

 

“Okay Oppa…” she pouted.

 

Hanbin was starting to breathe harder. I think he was about ready to attack. He quickly got up and tried to run out. Fuck! He’s going to make things worse!!! I reflexed and grabbed onto his leg before he could expose himself. He fell onto the ground making a thud noise. Namjoon and Mina suddenly jumped as he flashed his light looking around.

 

“What was that?!” he yelled out.

 

Hanbin mouthed out ‘ow’ again as his arm hit the floor. “Get your ass back here!” I yelled out at him in a very quiet whisper. He was still trying to wiggle out of my grasp. Oh no you don’t! Don’t even THINK about causing anymore trouble. With all my strength, I tried to pull his body back inside behind the bleachers. He landed on his back and slid like butter back to me. That’s right you little bitch, you aren’t going anywhere starting anymore fights. Namjoon’s flashlight suddenly shined on the wall and inch away from the bleachers. We both froze in fear.

 

“Is somebody there?!” he called out again. Oh fuck we’re gonna get caught. My heart started racing at the speed of light. It was pounding I thought my chest was going to explode. I could see his shadow growing bigger and bigger as he started walking closer and closer towards the wall. This is it. This is where we die. I looked down at Hanbin. Goodbye classmate. Even though it was short, I’ll always remember this moment. I closed my eyes and clenched down, preparing the worst.

..

..

..

..

 

“OPPA! We have to get out of there, there’s people coming! I can hear footsteps!” Mina called out to Namjoon. He quickly turned back, turning off his flashlight and running out the gym with Mina.  

We both let out a deep sigh of relief after their footsteps traced off. Oh my heart… I literally felt like my life was going to end just then and there. I almost had an anxiety attack! I looked down at Hanbin who was still lying on the floor.

 

“You stupid idiot! Why would you try to go out there?!” I yelled at him hitting the side of his leg. “OW, stop hitting me!” he whined back.

 

“Who the hell were those people?” A voice asked out loud. I looked out to see Nara standing outside the doorway of the entrance.   
  
“Nara?!” I called out. She walked inside and turned her head, squinting her eyes, and shining her phone light towards us. Ah, too bright…

 

“Jin?! Oh thank jesus!” she said with relief. “What the hell are you guys doing back there?!” Oh right… We should probably get out from behind the bleachers. I nudged Hanbin to get out and we both crawled out and stood up. Oh my god, I had the biggest leg cramp ever. Not soon after, Bobby and Jinhwan came into the gym too.

 

“There you guys are! We were worried!!” Jinhwan was panting like his soul was about to leave his body. “So you were here all along Jin. What’s going on?”

 

“Yeah you freaking bitch!, I want to know what the hell happened, and why you’re here at this time. You didn’t answer my phone calls or text me or anything I was so worried I thought something happened to you!” Nara yelled at me slapping me hard on the arm. OW? What the hell was that for! I looked up at each of their faces. They all gave me concerned and puzzled looks. I sighed and took a deep breath.

  
“Alright. Listen carefully, because I’m only going to say this once.” I said. They all leaned in closer. What is this, story time?! “So here’s what happened…”

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

“OH MY FUCKING GOD I’M GOING TO FUCK THAT BITCH UP!!!!!!!!!!” Nara screamed out. “Oh my goooooddddd, she is so going to pay for this.”

 

Bobby, Hanbin and Jinhwan were so surprised their eyes widened in shock at the sight of Nara going on a rampage.

 

“Whoa… that’s so hot.” Bobby mumbled under his breath.

 

“Hey, hey, hey, let’s calm down now.” I said to Nara. “I don’t want anymore trouble.”

 

“It doesn’t matter Jin. This isn’t a situation that can be solved with words. These people are psycho. We need to literally, screw their head on back straight.” she said while punching her fist into her hand. Yikes.

 

“Come on Na--”

 

“That’s right. Namjoon and his girl has to pay for what they’ve done.” Hanbin suddenly cut me off. His facial expression was dark and scary at this moment.

“Normally, I’m all against this and violence but after what they’ve done to you… this isn’t something you can just overlook Jin.” Jinhwan added.

 

“That’s right Prez. Let’s f*ck them up!!!!!!” Bobby shouted out loud.

 

“That’s right!” Nara agreed putting up her hand to Bobby for a high five. He suddenly froze and awkwardly tapped her hand.

 

Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute. Since when did I become allies with all these people?! And since when did I approve for them to ‘f*ck’ these people up?!?!

 

“Tomorrow morning, Namjoon is gonna wish he never said those words.” Hanbin said while cracking his knuckles.

 

Oh my god.

..

..

..

..

..

..

These people are literally monsters.

  
What am I going to do with them?! CLASS PRESIDENT DOES **NOT** APPROVE!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 6 of Oh My Delinquent! I hope you enjoyed it!


	8. The Plan That Went Down in Flames

In the end, I couldn’t change their minds afterall….

They’re seriously going to start trouble tomorrow morning and there’s nothing I can do to stop them…just my luck.

 

After grabbing my things from the locker room, the five of us left the school standing in front of the entrance gates.

 

“Again, thank you guys.” I bowed to everyone to show my gratitude. “I probably would have committed suicide if I was in there all night.”

 

“Eyyy, it’s the least we could do. You’ve already done a lot for us.” Jinhwan said patting my shoulder. He gave me a warm smile. I swear, that kid’s smile was contagious, I couldn’t help but smile back along with him.

 

“Okay, let’s get going Jin.” Nara called out grabbing onto my arm.

 

“Wait a minute...you girls can’t walk home alone. It’s dangerous!” Bobby stopped us. “Do you know how many wackos and psychos there are roaming around the street at this time?!”

 

“Yeah, you mean like you?” Jinhwan joked around mumbling under his breath. Bobby gave him a slight push.

 

“It’s okay, we’ll be fine!” Nara tried to assure them.

 

“He’s right.” Jinhwan agreed. “We’ll walk you guys home.”

 

Hanbin just stood there looking out at the busy street as cars were passing us by.

 

“No really, you don’t have to…we don’t want to get in the way of your plans.” I insisted waving both my hands in front of me. Really. You guys have already done enough, I don’t want to burden you anymore. I feel bad, I think their plans were ruined because of me.

 

“Ehh, we were just gonna go shoot some hoops anyways, it’s fine.” Jinhwan replied. “Let’s go!!”

 

Before I could say anything else, they already started to lead the way. Though I didn’t want to admit it, I was a little happy on the inside.

 

The night air was quiet and calm. It felt nice.

As we walked down the sidewalk lit by the dimmed streetlights, I still couldn't help but feel… awkward? Nara, Bobby & Jinhwan were walking in front of me. They seemed to be getting along well. Well it didn't really surprise me. Nara is a really approachable and friendly person...you know, except when she turns psycho on you. They were talking and chuckling amongst each other giving off a very warm feeling. I was happy to see her getting along with others. Meanwhile in the back, Hanbin was walking beside me. He hands were in his pocket with his head looking down at the ground. We both kept silent as we awkwardly walked together behind them. It wasn't a comfortable silence either. Thinking back at what I did back at the gym makes me uncomfortable and I still feel extremely  embarrassed about it. He probably feels taken back by it too. Maybe I should apologize… I really had no right to do that.

 

I sighed. Should I do it? A part of me is saying to do it, but another part of me is saying, ‘f*ck him, just go on with your life as it is.’

 

Ugh I don't know… f*ck it.

 

“Hey, Hanbin?” I called out to him in a low tone. He looked over at me with a questioned expression.

 

“Uh... I just wanted to say…” I hesitated. Now that my brain is actually working, it's hard to actually muster up the words I need to say. He just continued looking at me waiting for me to finish my sentence.

 

“I'm sorry about what happened back there in the storage room.” Ugh screw it, I'm just gonna let go of my dignity and get this over with. “I'm usually not like that. I just…” I paused. “I don't know what came over me at that moment.”

 

He just quietly nodded his head and facing his head back to the front.

 

“I was overwhelmed and flustered and I was on the verge of going mental, so I just took it all out on you.” I continued. “I'm really embarrassed about it and I feel terrible. I hope we could just-- forget everything that happened today.”

 

WOO! It feels great to finally get that off my chest. I can breathe a little easier now.

..

..

..

But he still kept silent. I was getting anxious again. What was he thinking about?

 

He suddenly let out a small chuckle under his breath. He averted his gaze back towards me. “No problem, Prez.” he replied with a half smile. He turned his head back after.

 

Thank god. A wave of relief came over me. Don't get me wrong, I was still embarrassed about it, but I was happy he was willing to pretend like nothing ever happened. It makes it feel a lot less awkward between us. I looked down at the ground as a small smile that appeared on my face on it's own.

 

***

 

We finally arrived at my house. We stood at my front gate.

 

“Thanks for walking me home guys. Thanks for everything.” I said opening the gate.

 

“Okay okay stop thanking us and go inside already.” Nara said gesturing me to leave. “Make sure to eat something and get some rest!”

 

I nodded and smiled at her. “Make sure to get her home safe!” I shouted at the boys. “Text me when you get home.” I said before heading in.

 

“Don't worry, go go!” Nara called out cupping her hands to her mouth. They were all waving bye, well except Hanbin who still had his hands in his pocket. I waved back and headed inside.

 

I slipped off my backpack, throwing it on the couch heading straight for the kitchen. I walked up to the fridge to find a sticky note on it. It read:

 

“I finally had some time to go food shopping this morning. Unfortunately, I won't be home till late late tonight because of over-time. Make sure to make yourself something to eat tonight lazy!”

 

\- Imo

 

I peeled off the sticky note and opened the fridge to find it full and stocked with my favorite foods and snacks. She bought a bunch of freezer food too oh my god. My jaw almost dropped. AHHHHH!!! I clasped my hands together immediately and started giving thanks. God bless you Imo. GOD BLESS YOU!!!! I actually wanted to shed tears. I was so happy you have no idea. After being starved out for almost 12 hours, it kinda makes you go crazy.

 

I was way too hungry at the moment to try to make a fancy dinner. I looked on top of the fridge to see a big box of ramen. YAAAAS!! I quickly grabbed a pack and fired up a pot of water. Ramen and Kimchi is all you ever need for a fulfilling meal. Trust me, it's like heaven in your mouth for like a dollar.

 

After the water began to boil, I dropped the brick of ramen into it along with the seasoning packets and covered the pot with a lid. After about three minutes, I turned off the stove and literally began to dig in right away. That's how hungry I was. I was in savage mode right now and I had no regrets.

While I was digging into my delicious bowl of heaven, my phone suddenly lit up and vibrated.

 

You have received a message from ‘Nara’ on KakaoTalk.

 

Hmm? That's strange… why is she messaging me on kakao instead of just texting me. I shrugged and tapped on the notification.

 

Nara: Hey, we decided to make a group chat to discuss our plans tomorrow morning.

 

Jinhwan: Hi Jin!!! ^^

 

I choked on the ramen in my mouth. Holy shit water. I NEED WATER!!! I ran to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, quickly downing half of it. I panted and sighed in relief. I went to sit back down and picked up my phone again.

 

Bobby: Waddup Prez!!!

 

WHY NARA WHY!!!! I rubbed my forehead in distress. I literally can't escape these people even in my own home.

 

Jin: hi.

Jin: omg.

Jin: I said i didn't want to take any part in this!!!!

 

It's like talking to a wall with these people I swear to god.

 

Nara: Shut up, you're doing this. It's for your own good.

 

Bobby: Yea Prez, you gotta show these ppl not to mess with u.

 

Jinhwan: I'm not actually taking part in this, I'm just cheering everyone on from the sidelines :)

 

Jin: Guys stop!!! I don't want to get into anymore trouble. That's literally how it all started in the first place!!!

 

Nara: Don't worry, if anything Bobby and Hanbin will take the blame for it right???

 

Bobby: that's rite, we got ur back Prez.

 

Hanbin: I never agreed to that.

 

Hanbin: And stop sending messages, I'm trying to sleep.

 

Bobby: yea rite bro lol were goin down together

 

Jinhwan: stfu Hanbin, you don't even sleep at this time!

 

This group chat will be the death of me. I put my phone down and tried to finish up the rest of my food. I quickly cleaned up my mess, got into the shower and began to get ready for bed.

 

***

 

I laid there on top of my bed staring up at the ceiling. I was tired and exhausted to the point of not being able to even get up anymore. However, no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn’t fall asleep. There was too much going on in my head. Scenes of today kept repeating in my head over and over.

 

I can’t believe I was locked in a closet all day. I’m literally traumatized. I can’t even look at my own closet anymore without getting chills. I tried to close my eyes.

 

Why do you keep showing up in my head?! All I see is Hanbin standing at the doorway from behind me. I shook my head in frustration. Now I see him crouching under the bleachers in front of me. You’re so annoying go away!!! The scene faded into him hugging me back when I broke down in front of him. AHH! I started throwing a fit waving my arms everywhere and kicking my blanket. My phone vibrated beside me, lighting up my dark bedroom.

 

Jinhwan: Good night guys ^^

  
Nara: Good night :)

  
Bobby: Gud nite c u tomorrow

 

Hanbin: Shut up already and go to bed.

 

A smile formed upon my face. Oh god, these people. I started laughing to myself. I typed up a message and put down my phone. After a little while, I was finally able to drift off into a nice deep sleep.

 

Jin: Hahaha, good night guys. See you tomorrow!

 

***

 

Nara and I managed to snag a window table at Starbucks the next morning. Originally, my plan was to just lay low and try to hide and or stay away from Namjoon or Mina. I can totally do that. But of course, gotta stay hydrated with sweet drinks in order to do it. Nara was sipping on her iced americano while looking at her phone. My phone suddenly started buzzing from messages.

 

Jinhwan: Where are you guys right now?

 

Nara: We’re at Starbucks. Come through!!  

 

“Nara, stop!!!” I said swiping her phone away from her hands.

 

“What?” She asked shamelessly.

 

“Why are you suddenly buddy-buddy with them? Weren’t you the one who told me to stay away from their group?”

 

“I did but that was before I got to know how they really are. They’re actually really cool Jin. In my mind, I thought Bobby and Hanbin were just low-life gangsters but they’re actually the complete opposite.” She explained. “They’re just regular teenagers like us honestly. They’re just a little more… hands-on with their problems.”

 

“How can you tell all that just from walking home with them last night?” I questioned her.

 

“I also got to know them while we were looking for you last night. Trust me Jin, they’re honestly not that bad. Even Hanbin tried his best to look for you believe it or not. The kid climbed up the school wall to break in.” she laughed.

 

Climbed over the wall?! That huge rock wall attached to the front gate entrance?! Holy shit.

 

“Jinhwan, I haven’t really heard much about him in the past except that he was related to them. He’s more of a goody goody like you. He’s sweet. He reminds me of my mother.” She continued to praise them. “Bobby is like… your neighborhood dork. No further comments needed.” she chuckled again.

 

Wow. I mean, if Nara is approving of them, I guess they’re really not as bad as everyone sees them as.

 

Suddenly we heard a loud thud coming from the side. I flinched as I quickly turned my head around to see Bobby and Jinhwan looking inside the glass window at us. Behind them was Hanbin standing around looking out at the street.  

 

“Jesus freaking christ they scared me.” I said to Nara putting my hand over my chest. My heart rate shot up from the scare.   
  
“You freaking assholes!” Nara yelled out at them.

 

They stood there laughing to themselves at our reactions. Nara gestured them to come inside the shop. They quickly ran on inside the cafe and came to sit at our table. Jinhwan slid over next to me pushing me off to the corner. Bobby slid over next to Nara, while Hanbin sat down next to Jinhwan.

 

“So you guys are coffee lovers huh?” Jinhwan asked us with a smile. Ugh everytime he smiles I feel like I can see my mom smiling.

 

“Only her.” I replied pointing to Nara. “I only like sweet drinks.”

 

“You guys don't want anything to drink?” Nara looked at them.

 

“Nah, we don't drink coffee.” Jinhwan explained. “it's kind of gross.”

 

“Right?!” I agreed with him. Finally someone who feels the same way!!! Coffee is garbage! He gave me a friendly high five.

 

“Anyways, let's go over the plan.” Nara said taking another sip of her drink.

 

“Okay, so Namjoon and his girl will probably be waiting around the school entrance for Prez.” Bobby started off. “They'll probably follow her and try to pull her aside. This is where you gotta bait them.”

 

“Try to pretend you don't notice them, but walk a little fast so they don't have the opportunity to catch you. Walk on over to the alleyway where we'll be hiding around waiting.” Jinhwan continued.

 

“Then we grab a hold of them and f*ck that little bitch up!” Nara finished it off. “Of course, Hanbin will take care of the boyfriend.” Hanbin nodded in agreement.

 

“Sounds good?” Bobby asked me.

..

..

..

“Not at all, but then again, what other choice do I have?” I shrugged.

 

“that's the spirit!” Jinhwan cheered holding his fist up.

 

“We should go, we gonna get this done before homeroom.” Nara announced looking at time on her phone. “Let's get this done quickly.”

 

***

 

I walked up to the front gate entrance alone. There was no sign of Namjoon or Mina anywhere. Maybe their guesses were wrong. I sighed in disappointment. All this planning and making alliances may have been all for nothing.

 

Not much later, I felt a hand gripping tightly on my shoulder from behind. Oh shit… I've been caught, what do I do?! UHHHHH, QUICK JIN THINK OF SOMETHING.

“You. We need to talk.” the deep voice called me from behind. I definitely recognize that voice. It was him. I began to panic. My mission was literally to not get caught and this is what happens after the first 30 seconds. EEEEK FUCK IT. I dashed off as fast as I could, escaping from the ominous grip which was about to bestow death upon me.

 

“HEY, GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!!!!!” the voice yelled out at me. Oh god, Jin RUN FASTER!!! I clenched my teeth and tried my best to pick up the speed as I ran farther along down the street. The rendezvous point was almost in view. I turned my head quickly to check behind me. There was nobody following me.

 

What the… where did he go? Did he not follow me? I stopped running to catch my breath I so desperately needed. AH fck that was the longest and fastest I ever ran in my life. I feel like I could die right now. I was panting like no tomorrow.

 

Did these people not think this plan through with the possibilities of him not following me?! I literally just did all that running for nothing. Ugh, there goes the plan… better tell them it failed.

 

“Guys----” I shrieked as I felt a hard grip on my neck. I was pushed up roughly against a telephone poll.

 

“There you are.” Namjoon said ominously, catching his breath. Fuck, where the hell did he come from?! I scanned around, failing to notice another alleyway near from where I was standing. He must have taken a shortcut to chase me down. FUCK this wasn't a part of the plan!!!!! The alleyway I needed to go to was only another 200 feet away.

 

“What the hell do you want from me Namjoon?!” I said to him trying to sound as fierce as possible. I can't sound weak right now. That's how they feed off of you. Trust me, I've watched enough dramas to know this. He was barely choking me with his hand pushed up on my neck. I was scared. Like you have no idea, my heart was literally skipping beats right now I honestly didn't know what was going to happen at this point. The others are probably still waiting me for to show up.

 

“Nothing really. Just to have a little… talk that's all.” he said casually. His grip on my neck became tighter.

 

“Yes because I can talk so well with you trying to choke me.” I said trying to pry his hand off. It was no use. Why did I have to be so weak. Why did my mother give birth to me like this? There was only one way out of here now.

 

“No, no. I'll do the talking, you do the listening.” he said with a little more violent tone.

 

It's now or never. I took a deep breath and as loud as I could… “HEL-----” was all I could scream out until Namjoon cupped his free hand over my mouth.

 

“Fuck.” he mumbled under his breath. He swiftly looked around and began to drag me off into the empty alleyway near us. About three quarters of the way in, he pushed me up violently against the wall.

 

Well that didn't work. His hand was still taped to my mouth as he took out his phone to make a call.

 

“Come now.” he said, hanging up the phone after. I'm so screwed now. What do I do?! Think Jin, think!!! What have you learned from watching dramas?! When the girl gets kidnapped, what does she do to escape besides waiting for the hot guy to come and save her helpless ass. Namjoon was looking around for signs of people with his hand still cupped on my face. Oh god I was totally about to regret this for the rest of my life.

 

Namjoon suddenly jumped off of me in shock, releasing his lock down on me.

 

“Did you-- did you just lick my hand?!” He asked in disgust looking at his hand.

 

Yes I did Namjoon. Yes I did. And I feel the need to go wash my mouth out with soap and water for the next few years after doing that. I spit out my saliva from as disgusting taste of Namjoon’s hand lingered on my tongue. I can't believe I just did that. With an open opportunity, I dashed towards the end of the alleyway. I turned the corner only to run into another person. Someone I was hoping I wouldn't run into.

 

They grabbed me by the hair, roughly dragging me back to Namjoon. “Where do you think you're going bitch?!” Mina said. AHHH, the hair, NOT THE HAIR. I exclaimed in pain as she tugged harder. You do not mess with my hair. That is the LAST thing you mess with. You wanna play dirty? Fine bitch.

 

I reached out my hand being able to grab a small bundle of Mina’s hair. I pulled it with all my strength I had left. She shrieked in pain, letting loose on my hair. Yeah that's right bitch, how do you like that?!

 

“Oppa!!!” she cried out in pain. Oh fuck, I completely forgot about him at the moment. I felt someone grabbing onto the back of my shirt, violently prying me off of Mina and shoving me down to the ground, scraping my shin. Great, just as my old scrapes were about to heal, I get new ones. I panted hard while lying down helplessly on the ground.

Note to self in the future, K-Drama tactics do not work in real life.

 

With the two figures hovering over me, I couldn't see myself getting out of this situation anytime soon.

 

“Alright Jin-ssi, here's what's going to happen.” Mina said while crouching down to meet my gaze.

 

“You dared to lay your filthy hands on my boyfriend, and you dared to interfere in his business. Now you've gotten what you deserve.” She gave me a sinister smile. “If you dare to try and tell anyone about this, I’ll make sure to make your last year of high school a living hell. Do you understand?”

 

I laid there frozen in fear. My hands were like shaking. These people are so fucking psycho oh my god.

 

“Oh yeah, did you enjoy my present yesterday?” she asked playfully. “I'm not sure how you managed to escape but rest assured, that won't be the end of it.”

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

 

“Hey Mina.”

 

She turned around to see Nara standing right in front of her.

 

“Anyeong!!~” Nara said playfully waving her hand to her giving her a smile. That smile quickly faded as Nara grabbed onto Mina’s shirt, shoving her against the wall.

 

Nara?! How did she know to come here?! “Watch out!” I yelled out to her as Namjoon grabbed onto her from the back.

 

“I don't think so, buddy.” Another voice came into play. Hanbin pulling Namjoon off of Nara immediately threw a quick punch towards his face making him fall to the floor.

 

“Shit, that felt good.” Hanbin exclaimed in joy. Bobby arrived as well, holding Namjoon down onto the floor, locking his arms behind his back and pushing his head against the hard cement. “Fuck!” Namjoon yelled out struggling to get loose.

 

“Who the fuck are you?!” Mina shouted out trying to break loose of Nara’s grip.

 

“Me?” Nara pointed to herself. She shrugged playfully. “You don't need to know.” she finished off her sentence, grabbing ahold of Mina’s head and shoving her down onto the ground. The helpless girl shrieked in pain as she came in contact with the cold hard cement.

 

“Yah, get up.” Nara said kicking her stomach as she laid on the ground groaning. The tone of her voice changed completely.  “We aren't done yet.” she continued, giving her an even harder kick. Another yelp escaped from her lips. “You wanna mess with innocent people? Well then you have to pay the consequences too.”

 

Yikes. I haven't seen Nara like this in a while. When she's like this, it's scary. Like I'm thankful that I'm in this position and not Mina’s right now. I can't believe there's a rumble going on right now in an empty alleyway. Who would have thought?

 

“Are you okay?” A gentle voice asked me.

 

I looked over to see Hanbin crouching down beside me. His face looked concerned. Don't worry about me and just take care of business.

 

“I'm f-fine.” I tried to assure him. I tried to get up, using my arms to support my weight. I clenched my teeth hard. Unfortunately I had no strength at the moment. They started to shake violently, eventually giving out. I helplessly fell back down. “Crap.” I said under my breath.

 

“If you're not okay, just say so.” Hanbin said sternly as he reached out sliding one hand under my head and the other hand under my back. He gently helped me sit up, then he grabbed onto my arm and wrapped it around his neck. He helped support me up back to my feet. Holding onto my arm with one hand, he wrapped his free arm around my waist.

 

“I'm bringing Prez to the infirmary.” he said to the others who were still dealing with business.

 

“I'll see you there.” Nara said giving us an ‘ok’ sign. Oh god Nara, please don't kill her.

 

***

 

As Hanbin helped me walk over the nurse's office, he opened the door to find an empty office. Jesus christ, does this school even have a nurse where the hell is she everyday? He walked me over to the patient bed, sitting me down gently. Thankfully, I was able to sit up on my own now. He looked down at the scrape on my shin and sighed. He walked over to the medicinal cabinet in the room, taking out a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, a cotton ball and bandage patch. He walked back over to me, then kneeling down on the ground.

 

Oh my god, what is he trying to do?!

 

“Uh Hanbin, you don't have to do that for me. I can do it myself.” I insisted. I tried to reach out for the supplies in which he quickly swiped them away.

 

“Just stay still.” he said dabbing the cotton ball with the disinfectant. I wasn't in any position to do anything else but follow his orders. I sat there still as possible as he tended to my wounds.

 

“It's going to sting.” he warned me. Well no kidding Hanbin.

 

He dabbed the cotton onto my scrape, causing me to flinch in pain from the stinging. He began to blow gently on my shin, causing the stinging pain to dull down.

 

“Does it still hurt?” he looked up at me. I nodded my head side to side. He nodded his head lightly, reaching for the bandage patch. It's not like a standard bandage like you guys must be thinking. It's like those huge white ones you see in the kdramas. Ya, they actually exist.

 

I looked down at the boy who was fully concentrated on fixing up my wound. His expression was relaxed yet stern at the same time. Is he doing all this because he feels guilty? I hope that's not the case and I'm just over thinking things. There isn't anything to be guilty for. It's my own fault anyway for getting involved with everything in the first place. He applied the bandage onto my shin putting slight pressure on it to make sure it stuck on tightly. After he finished, he quietly got up to put the supplies back in the medicinal cabinet. My eyes could only watch him as he did so.

 

Maybe Nara was right. He may have a thug/delinquent side to him but at the end of the day, he seems just a normal teenager like everybody else. Despite having a violent way of speaking, he does have a more gentle side to him too.

 

Maybe… maybe he’s not so bad afterall.


	9. Eavesdropping at It's Finest

I wasn't particularly familiar with this kind of scenario, nor have I ever been put in this kind of position.

 

Hanbin moved over to the sink after putting away the disinfectant supplies. I suppose it's a good idea to wash your hands after punching someone in the face then touching someone else's wound. A+ for health awareness Hanbin. He turned on the faucet and began to scrub his hands.

 

Agh, that reminds me… I really should rinse out my mouth. The nasty taste of Namjoon’s sweaty palm still lingers around on my tongue. Yuck. I got up from the bed and walked over next to Hanbin waiting for him to finish with the sink. He shot me a side glance.

 

“I'm not trying to rush you, take your time.” I said with a pressed smile. He returned his gaze back to his hands. After another five seconds, he turned off the faucet and reached over for a paper towel. He moved over to the side to make room while he tried to dry off his fans.

 

I took this as a signal that I could use the sink now. I turned on the faucet, making sure the water was hot. Yes, hot. Not warm. Hot. I must suffer through the pain if I want this disgusting feeling to vanish from existence.

 

I cupped my hands together under the running water. It was hot, but not burning hot. I should be fine. I brought the water in my hands to my mouth and proceeded to gargle it.

 

Welp that may have been the dumbest thing I've ever done. I may have failed to realize that temperature feels different from the hands compared to other parts of the body. I shrieked in pain as the water burned my mouth. Oh my god, I was tearing up. It wasn't burning like that feeling when you take the first sip of hot chocolate you just bought, but more like I wasn't expecting it to be that hot when I sipped it into my mouth.

 

“What happened?” Hanbin looked at me with a puzzled expression.

 

I just laughed awkwardly. “Hahaha, nothing! The water was just a little warmer than I thought it would be.” I'm such a dork, I hate me. He tilted his head, giving me a strange look. I just turned my head back slowly, as my forced laughter slowly faded into an awkward silence.

 

I turned the water back on, a little less warmer now… and decided to just wash out my mouth. I stuck out my tongue and slowly placed my head underneath the faucet, letting the lukewarm water run off my tongue. Keep in mind that the nurse's office uses a huge sink so it's not like I'm bending my neck like it's about to break. I took my fingers and tried to scrub my tongue. More like scratch out the nasty germs. Yes, this felt nice. It was very refreshing, I finally felt clean again. I turned my head over to see Hanbin staring at me with another strange expression. It wasn't that he looked strange, it was more like he was looking at me like I was strange. Shit, I totally forgot he was still standing there. I quickly pulled my head back up, and started to choke on the excess water that was still in my mouth.

 

“What are you doing…?” He asked questioning my actions.

 

I guess I did look kind of weird. That's kind of embarrassing. “I was scrubbing my tongue.” I said confidently like it was the most normal thing in the world. Well technically it is, but just not the way I was doing it. I kind of acknowledge that.

“For…?” he questioned me again.

“Oh… Uh…” was all I could say. How do I explain that I licked a guy's hand without sounding weird or like a freak. “I may or may not have...licked Namjoon’s hand…" I said averting my eyes from his gaze. There's honestly no way to say it without sounding weird, although it sounded way better in my head.

 

There was a small moment of silence. I think I shocked him with that statement.

 

“You---What?!” He raised his voice a little louder. Oops, maybe I shouldn't have said that. Excuse you, why are you getting riled up about this, I'm the one that suffered! It's not like I enjoyed it!

 

“When I was basically held hostage by him, I had to do it for him to let go of me.” I said casually. “I know it sounds weird but it worked. Now I'm suffering from the taste of his sweaty palm on my tongue.”

 

Without saying a word back, he started to dig through the cabinets near the sink looking for something. Soon enough, I guess he found what he was looking for. He grabbed something from inside. It was wrapped in plastic.

 

“Here.” he handed it over to me. I grabbed it despite not knowing what it was. I took a good look at it. Is this a toothbrush?! I didn't even know the nurse had these. I ripped off the plastic to find it was indeed a toothbrush.

 

“Thanks!” I said happily to him. It was exactly what I needed!!! Ugh but there's no toothpaste, what's the point of this.

 

“It’s pre-pasted.” he said pointing to the toothbrush in my hand.

 

“Really? Whoa…I never knew something like that existed…” I wasn’t lying. I really didn’t know something like this existed. Pre-pasted toothbrushes… wow. This generation really is something isn’t it? I proceeded to wet the toothbrush and scrubbed out my tongue. Much better… I just wish Hanbin would like…I don’t know… not stand there while I brush my mouth?! It’s not a pretty sight to see my mouth foam up like I have rabies and it feels weird to have someone watch me…

 

The sound of the door swung open suddenly. I glanced over my shoulder to see Nara walking in.

 

“Heyyyyyyyy. Am I interrupting anything?” She asked in an enlightened tone.

I spit out the foam in my mouth and rinsed it out with some water.

 

“Why are you brushing your teeth….” she asked giving me a strange look. Guys come on, is it really that strange to watch someone clean their tongue?

 

“You don't wanna know.” Hanbin replied for me. Good call Hanbin, I didn't feel like saying it again either. I'm guessing he doesn't want to hear me say it either. Bobby and Jinhwan walked into the room soon after.

 

“Jin!!! Are you okay?!” Jinhwan ran up to me checking my body for any bruises.

 

“I'm fine, thanks. Just a little scrape that's all.” I assured him pointing to my knee.

 

He sighed in relief. “That's good then.” He gave me a cute smile show his happiness. Oh how I just wanna pinch his little cheeks.

 

“So, what happened after we left?” I went to sit down on the patient bed again. Nara came to sit beside me.

 

“Well…”

 

“You didn't kill her right. Please tell me you didn't kill her.”

 

“Stop, I know better than that.” Nara argued. “If I kill her, she won't be able to suffer so obviously I'm not gonna kill her. I want that bitch to suffer!!!”

 

I put my hand in my forehead putting my head down. Of course Nara. Of course…

 

“Well anyway, after you left, I kicked her again a few times. She was starting to cry so I picked her up and smacked her to tell her to shut up.” she explained casually. She was talking with a smile on her face.

 

“Nara you sound like a satanist right now.” I interrupted her. Bobby chuckled beside her.

 

“Anyway… after I smacked her a few times because she wouldn't stop crying, I told her to fuck off and stop bothering you. I also told her to apologize to you later today so expect that sometime soon. If she didn't listen, I'd make her life a living hell.” she finished up.

 

“Oh my god.” was all I could say. This bitch I consider my best friend is actually a low key psycho. I love her though.

 

“Bobby had Namjoon in a lock up, so he couldn't do anything but agree to our requests.” she added. Bobby nodded agreeing with her.

 

“I wish Hanbin stayed, he could have fcked him up a little more.” Bobby chuckled giving Hanbin a nudge. Hanbin had a slight smile on his face.

 

I can't believe you people get happy about beating other people up… sigh

 

“Oh yeah… how did you guys even know where I was… I never made it to the rendezvous point.” I asked curiously.

 

“When you didn't show up, we realized that something must have happened. So we made Jinhwan go scout out the area. He said he saw Namjoon threatening you so he called us over.” Nara explained.

 

“Sorry Jin… there wasn't much I could do. I'm too scared to get involved in things like that.” Jinhwan apologized with his head down. “But I made it up to you!” He said suddenly looking through his phone. He showed me his screen, revealing a recording of the scene where Namjoon held me against the wall.

 

“If they ever try anything in the future, you can just send this to the principal and they're done for.” he said happily.

 

Wow Jinhwan… that was actually really smart of you. I'm impressed. No wonder he was nowhere to be seen back there.

 

“So long story short, you can relax now. No one will bother you anymore.” Nara wrapped it up. I sighed in relief. Thank god. I looked up to see the people who helped me through it all looking at me with a slight smile on their face. I was happy. Happy that I had people who I was able to rely on.

 

“Thanks everyone, really. Thank you.” I said with a warm heart. I was starting to feel emotional. This is so not like me.

 

“No problem Prez. If anyone ever bugs you, just let me know.” Bobby said giving me a friendly wink. I couldn't help but smile and laughed. I nodded in agreement to his offer.

 

The bell for homeroom now began to ring. Everyone suddenly shot up at the sound and looked at each other.

 

“Come on guys, we don't wanna be late.” I said getting up. We all got up and walked towards the door to get to homeroom.

 

“Wait so, you guys just left them there on the ground afterwards?” I asked Nara as we walked out.

 

“Yeah, who cares? I'm not carrying that bitch anywhere, she's too heavy.”

 

***

 

After my presidential greeting of leading the class, the teacher gave us a bright smile and began to make a few announcements.

 

“Good morning class!” Park seonsaengnim said joyfully. “How is everybody today?” The class replied with half-assed answers along with a few moans and groans.

 

“Oh come on guys, look alive! I have some great news!” The students suddenly became more alert, being interested in what he had to say. “Eyy, now I have your attention!” He said with a smile pointing his finger around the room. “So class, I’m excited to announce our traditional beginning of the year……. CAMPING TRIP!!!” He said with glee.

 

The students in the class were slowly getting excited, whispering and talking to one another.

 

“That’s right! It’s the perfect time to get closer to your classmates and peers, and start off with a good year!”

 

Bleh, gross. Me and Nature do not get along. Especially bugs… ugh.

 

“Now, it’s not mandatory to go however it is highly recommended that you do go and participate! The Class President however, is required to go.” Park seonsaengnim added pointing to me. “Every class in our grade is participating so you won’t be alone!”

 

WHAT?! Excuse me?! Are you fricking serious??? Why?! God, it’s so hard to adjust to this whole class president thing when I’m forced into things I hate…

 

Hanbin and Bobby glanced over at me while Bobby gave me a smile with a thumbs up. No Bobby… this is not something to be happy about…

 

“So the trip is for 2 days, and 1 night. It takes place this weekend, so make sure to let the Class President know who’s going so she can write down the names.”

 

What the hell, and I have to keep track of who’s going?! I feel like the teacher is just throwing all his dirty work on me because he’s too lazy. Ughhhhhh I don’t want to go camping with these people. My phone suddenly vibrated in my pocket. I slid it out of my pocket and looked at it under my desk.

 

Nara: Ayyy, who’s going on the camping trip?! Jin, you’re so going with me.

 

Jin: It’s already mandatory for me to go as Class President…  ㅠㅠ

 

Nara: Even better! That way I don’t have to waste my time forcing you to go this year.

 

Jinhwan: I’m up for it! ^^

 

Bobby: Hell yeah lol!!!!

 

Nara: Ay, let’s plan accordingly then!

 

Jin: Plan for what?

 

Nara: We have to make sure we have a fun trip, you cannot trust the school to do that for us…

 

Jin: Well you can do that, I already have a lot to do regarding the trip…

 

Jinhwan: I’ll help you, Nara.

 

Nara: Awesome, let’s talk more about it at lunch? Pce out.

 

Oh Nara… please don’t make this bigger than it has to be…

 

***

 

The bell rang for lunch time to begin. I went to stop by my locker first to put away some things.

 

‘You’re dead bitch.’ is still written on my locker. I’m surprised the teachers haven’t said anything about it. I should probably cover that up soon…maybe not. Depends how lazy I am. I loaded my unneeded textbooks and notebooks into my locker. After closing it, I proceeded to the cafeteria. Our school cafeteria is located downstairs on the main floor. The main stairway to go down was way too crowded. I should use the backway staircase… no one ever goes there. I cannot deal with this huge crowd. I turned around and made my way towards the backway staircase which is located all the way on the other side of the hallway. I opened the door to an empty staircase. Thank god. The stairs are kind of steep, I hope I don't trip.

 

Ugh I hate the fact that I'm forced to go on this camping trip. Nara’s just going to stress me out even more with all her plans. She gets so carried away with things like that. Shake my freaking head!!! Scratch that, I already have a headache. As I walked down, I could hear some faint voices coming from below. I peeked down below to see a girl standing in the corner of the stairs talking to somebody.

 

“Um… I've been watching you from afar and…. I really like you. Will you---” there was a pause.

 

“Will you go out with me?!” the girl asked nervously.

 

Wow, is there a confession going on? These kinds of confessions are so freshmen year. She should've slided into his DMs instead?

Ehh, I probably shouldn't interrupt. It'll be awkward. I turned around to go back up.

 

“I'm not interested.” the guy replied bluntly. Ouch, that's gotta hurt! Poor girl...

 

Uh wait a minute… I know that voice. My curiosity got the best of me. I turned my head and looked down again.

 

Is that Hanbin?! I couldn’t really get a clear view, the girl was blocking his face. After being rejected, the girl ran away through the doors with her face in her hands. Dang, I can feel the embarrassment just watching her. Standing there, now alone was Kim Hanbin. His face was casual as if nothing even happened. He glanced over above him looking around. Luckily I crouched down on time to avoid being seen. Without hesitation, he walked through the doors with his hands in his pocket.

 

Phew, that was close. That’s rough Hanbin. You looked like some heartless monster just then. Although, she wasn’t really that pretty anyway. I’m not one to judge but…I’m going to judge anyway because who tells someone that they’ve been stalking them and expect them to go out with them. Do these people not process these kinds of things through their brain beforehand? I can’t believe I go to school with these people…

  
I proceeded down the stairs since the coast was clear. Well, didn’t expect to see that while taking the backway staircase but okay. I walked through the doors casually, seeing Hanbin’s back in sight.. He didn’t seem to get far… he walks so slow. He was only a quarter of the way down the hall. I think he may have heard my footsteps because he turned his head back noticing me walking behind him. Agh, I suddenly froze in place when he noticed me there. He stopped in his steps as well. Crap, did he know that I was there watching at the staircase?

 

“Prez?” he called out questioningly to me. Yeah, he’s probably thinking I was following him or something. No one else takes the backway staircase so why would I?

 

“Hi Hanbin.” I waved with a pressed smile. “I didn’t even notice you there!” I lied. I’m so obvious, I hate me. He just stood there quietly, as was I. There was a dead silence for about five seconds.

 

“So.. are you coming or what?” he asked suddenly arching his eyebrow.

 

“Huh?” I didn’t know he was waiting for me. Awkward.

 

“I mean, we’re going to the same place aren’t we?”

  
“Right.” I laughed to myself. He makes a good point. He stood in place waiting for me while I quickly ran over beside him, catching up. We then walked off together, side by side to the cafeteria to meet up with our friends.


	10. Sleepless Night

**N** ormally, situations like this are nothing to me, but for some reason… I’m feeling really uncomfortable right now. Is it because I witnessed something I wasn’t supposed to? Just walking with someone is supposed to be considered an everyday thing… but it’s just so… awkward. It’s like, because I just saw that, I see him in a different kind of way? Not in a good way, but not in a bad way either. Maybe more like ‘Wow, he’s not the person I thought he was.’ I mean, I’ve always thought of Kim Hanbin as an asshole and a jerk ever since I met him, but he’s shown me that he’s not always like that. I guess he can be kind of nice sometimes. Sometimes. I was just taken back I guess. Maybe I was just expecting him to be different from what I always pictured him as. Like, even though I knew he would turn down the girl in a rude way, I was kind of--- hoping I guess? that he wouldn’t have been such a dick-head about it. Oh well. It’s not any of my business anyways.

 

After what it seemed like, a long, painful, silent walk, we arrived at the cafeteria. I could see Jinhwan and Bobby seated at Nara and I’s usual lunch table. Looks like they were already enveloped in an interesting conversation seeing as they were smiling and laughing with one another. I went to take a seat next to Nara since Bobby was sitting in my usual area.

 

“Where have you guys been?” Nara asked giving Hanbin and I glances.

 

“I stopped by my locker and happened to meet up with Hanbin on my way down here.” I replied back to her. I wasn’t lying… but I wasn’t exactly telling the whole story. What she doesn’t know won’t kill her. Plus, it wasn’t really my place to say anything about what happened.

 

“What happened bro?” Bobby asked nudging Hanbin. Did Bobby know something?

 

“Nothing. Same old.” Hanbin replied dryly.

 

“What was the reason this time?” Jinhwan asked his cousin.

 

What the hell, do they know what happened?!

 

Hanbin shrugged. “Some girl told me she’s been stalking me for a while saying that she really likes me.”

 

Holy shit, he literally just throws it out there… was this a daily thing to him? It must be if they’re asking questions like that as if it happens all the time…

 

Bobby laughed while Jinhwan snickered under his breath. Nara seemed interested.

 

“What? Someone confessed to you?” She asked openly. “Daebak! what did you say to her?”  Welp, here comes Nosey-Nara.

 

“Wait, wait, wait. I can tell you exactly what he said.” Jinhwan cut in before Hanbin could say anything. He sat up stiffly with a blank expression on his face.

 

“I’m not interested.”

 

He began laughing immediately after along with Bobby. Hanbin had a half-smile on his face agreeing with his cousin.

 

“Wow, does that happen a lot or something? What kind of dumb bitch tells you that she’s been stalking you and expects you to like her after. That’s so freaking creepy, I would have slapped her!” Nara rolled her eyes in disgust.

 

That’s literally what I said earlier. See, this is why we’re best friends.

 

Hanbin shrugged at her question once again. “It pretty much happens at least every other day. I don’t even know why girls like him. Just look at his attitude, he’s like a total thug.” Jinhwan joked putting his arm around Hanbin’s neck.

 

“Yah, Hyung!” Hanbin snapped at his older cousin who was laughing at him.

 

A chuckle escaped from my mouth. Okay, I have to admit, that was pretty funny because it was true.

 

“You’re laughing, Prez?” Hanbin asked giving me a deathly glare.

 

I immediately hid my smile and my lips, shaking my head. “Nope.” Everyone else at the table started laughing.

 

“Oh, by the way. Here’s our plan for when we go camping. Jinhwan, Bobby and I already pitched in our ideas.” Nara announced. She took a folded-up piece of paper out of her pocket, quickly unraveling it. “So if the trip will be anything like last years, which it probably will be… we’re going to get dropped off at the camp-site and the teachers are literally just going to leave us there while they go to sleep at the cabin which is like a five minute walk from the camp-site. Every group snags an area and sets up their camp and tents and everything. We have to make sure to get a good piece of ground. Anyway, we’re basically just going to be in our own little groups, the whole bonding with other students is total bullshit. They provide us with food and stuff, so that’s all good. Just make sure to bring a camping or a beach chair with you. Also, bring a pillow, sleeping bag or blanket, and warm clothes for yourself because it gets pretty cold up there.” She explained. “Sounds good?”

 

Wow, Nara’s got it down with all the details and everything. Everyone just nodded in agreement.

 

“Great!” she exclaimed. “It's going to be fun!”

 

***

 

“Okay, okay, OKAY! I'm up, I'm UP!” I replied to the person screaming at me on the phone to wake up. I hung up the phone and dropped it back on my bed while lying there still thinking about life and whether or not I really need school in my life.

 

“Nara it's freaking 5 AM WHY ARE YOU WAKING ME UP SO FREAKING EARLY!!!!!!” I shouted to myself. I rolled over and groaned as if my soul had depleted from my body. We don't even have to be at school till 7 to catch the bus to go to the camping trip. Ughhhhhh this girl. I kicked off my blanket and got up. I hate my life. I barely got any sleep last night because I was busy packing for the trip. I didn't know exactly what I needed so I got stressed out for like 2 hours straight. Sigh, whatever. I walked into the bathroom and proceeded to get ready for the upcoming day.

 

I managed to finish getting ready by 6:30. I threw on a casual black wool sweater with a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of black sneakers. Since I had time to kill, I actually did my hair and makeup on point today? I grabbed my duffel bag with all my camping stuff, as well as my backpack which I used mainly for snacks. Can’t last on a trip without flaming hot cheetos and gummy worms. Soon, I got a text from Nara telling me to come outside. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen, to see Imo sitting there drinking her coffee.

 

“Alright Imo, I’m off to my school trip. I’ll see you tomorrow!” I said giving her a backhug.

 

“Have fun, don’t get mauled by a bear now.” she chuckled waving bye to me as I headed out the door. I walked outside to find no one here yet. Nara told me to come out… where the hell is she?

Suddenly, a small black car that was parked in front of my house windows started to roll down.

 

“Over here Jin!!” Nara called out to me from inside the car. The passenger window rolled down revealing Jinhwan in the driver’s seat and Hanbin in the passenger seat. Whoa, I didn’t know he drives. Nice.

  
“Let’s go Jin!!!” Jinhwan & Bobby called out to me excitedly. I quickly walked down my front steps, opening my front gate and heading towards the car. I opened the door to the back seat to find Nara and Bobby sitting together. I quietly got inside while everyone greeted me. Nara hooked her arm in mine squealing in excitement. “Ahhh! Our trip is starting!!”

 

“Calm down there crazy, we're not even on the bus yet.” I tried to pry her off of me.

 

“Jinhwan, turn on the radio!!!!” Nara shouted with glee. He laughed saying okay. He tells Hanbin to do it since he's busy driving. Hanbin reaches over to the radio, turning it and skipping through several stations.

 

“Ooooh ooh ohh! Leave this song on!” Jinhwan said slapping Hanbin’s hand off the radio.

 

 

‘iKON - My Type’ started playing.

 

 

“I really like this group. This song is a bop” he turned up the volume, bouncing his head to the beat.

 

“I love this song, it's my jam!” Nara shouted happily. “Wow, now that i think about it, the rapper’s voice really sounds similar to yours Hanbin.”

 

“We sound nothing alike.” he replied.

 

“You literally sound the same.”

 

“We don't.”

 

“I don't hear it either.” Bobby interjected.

 

“You guys are so deaf.” she shrugged, continuing to dance in her seat.

 

We all started to sing along happily. I even caught Hanbin lip syncing through the rear view mirror. Bobby and Nara were jamming out next to me. The mood was good so far, so I was happy, starting off the day right.

 

***

 

We arrived at the school parking lot. Jinhwan parked the car in the corner, bringing us to a halt and turned off the ignition. There were already people waiting outside to board the school buses.

 

“Alright guys, let's go!!!” He said happily getting out of the vehicle. Nara was literally shoving me to get out of the car this woman does not know the definition of relax. We grabbed all our things from the trunk and headed towards the parked school buses. It was pretty windy out today. Good thing I wore a sweater.

 

“Jin! You're here!” Park seonsaengnim called out to me.

 

“Ugh, here we go again.” I muttered to myself.

 

“Before we can head off, we need to take attendance to make sure everybody is here!” He handed me a piece of paper with everybody's name on it and a pencil.

 

Of course he had work for me to do. He literally waited for me to come and take the attendance. You lazy piece of **** teacher.

I grabbed it from him and had to go around for a few minutes, checking off everyone's name. Hmm, looks like everyone is here. I looked down at the paper seeing that I checked off all the students names in my class. I handed the sheet back to the teacher, bowing then walking away before he could ask me to do anything else.

 

“Alright students! Since we're all here, you guys can now board the buses!” the teacher announced out loud.

 

Bobby, using his intimidating attitude to scare away the students made sure to let all of us on the bus first. I felt guilty but then again who cares I hate all the people at my school. The five of us boarded first, running to the back of the bus. It was convenient because the back of the bus holds 5 seats rather than 2, so there was exactly enough for us all to sit next to each other. Jinhwan sat near the window, as Bobby sat near him, with Nara sitting in the middle, me sitting next to Nara, and Hanbin sitting near the other window. As the bus started to quickly fill up with students, it began to set off. The vehicle was soon filled with chattering and laughter as all the students were eager and excited. I already felt stuffy and cramped. I don’t do too well in moving vehicles for too long, and of course the camp-site is like 2 hours away. This is going to be a long ride…

 

After about 30 minutes, I already felt like dying. Ugh, I didn't even eat breakfast this morning which makes it even worse.

 

“I feel sick. Maybe I should've eaten something this morning.” I whined. It was literally everyone else's fault for rushing me so we wouldn't be late even though we were like 30 minutes early…

 

“You didn't bring anything to snack on?” Nara asked rummaging through her bag. “I didn't bring anything.”

 

“I only brought like gummy candy, and I feel like that'll make me even more sick right now.” I replied.

 

Suddenly, a box appeared from the corner of my eyes. I turned my over to see Hanbin holding something out at me. I looked down at it and almost screamed. My eyes widened in surprise.

 

“Are those Chococones?!” I asked suddenly getting excited. I shot him a glance.

 

He nodded. “It's the only thing I have.” he replied.

 

I suddenly clasped my hands over my mouth. “Hanbin…I'm so touched.” I said getting teary eyed. “Like I'm literally about to cry.”

 

He seemed taken back by my sudden statement.

 

“Wait, what? Why?!” He asked in a concerned tone.

 

I took a deep breath and tried to fan my eyes with my hand. “Chococones are honestly my favorite thing in the world. They're like my weakness.” I confessed.

 

“You're such a drama queen.” Nara smacked me in the arm.

 

“Are you really crying Jin?” Jinhwan chuckled at me.

 

“Oh my god, sorry I'm just emotionally unstable from lack of food.” I explained. Honestly, without food I go crazy. I can't believe how emotional I'm getting I'm actually embarrassing myself right now but I'm just so happy.

 

Since Hanbin offered, I grabbed a few Chococones from the box. “Thanks.” I said as I popped one into my mouth, and I kid you not I almost died. My soul wanted to leave my body right to heaven. I barely get to eat them because the convenience store near my house is always sold out! A big smile appeared on my face.

 

Hanbin arched his eyebrow observing me. He let out a soft chuckle and turned his head away back to the window. “You're really strange sometimes, Prez.” he said softly.

 

“Gee, thanks.” I replied not giving a shit because I was too busy eating.

 

“Dead ass Hanbin, she's strange all the time.” she said agreeing with him. I wasn't even paying attention to them.

 

Bobby who was bored, crumpled up a piece of paper from his pocket and threw at a random student on the bus. The boy he hit turned his head back at us as Bobby pointed to Nara, blaming her.

 

“Excuse me?!” she exclaimed as she grabbed a hold of Bobby’s ear tugging on it hard. “You little shit!!!”

 

“Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!” He yelled out in pain. “Okay, okay I surrender! I was wrong! I was wrong! ” He lightly tapped Nara’s hand asking her to let go. The student just gave them a dirty look and turned back around.

 

After another 5 minutes, I found myself slowly channeling out all the background noise on the bus. My eyes felt droopy as my eyelids were getting heavy. This is what happens when I don't get enough sleep the night before. I let out a small yawn as my eyes were beginning to close against my will. The bus was rocking me from side to side. Before I knew it, my head fell upon someone's shoulders. But before I could realize it, I had already fallen into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

**_Third person view_ **

_Hanbin had his headphones on, listening to music while he stared out the window. He suddenly felt a weight falling upon his shoulder, literally. He turned his head to see the girl who was originally sitting next to him, asleep on his shoulder. He looked over at the others who didn't seem to notice as they were also all dozing off from early morning fatigue. Her head felt light and fragile as it rested upon his shoulder. It started to feel a little warm. Hanbin took a deep breath turning away facing back to the window. And for the first time, it felt like maybe….just maybe... his heart may have skipped a beat._

* * *


End file.
